Reminiscencia
by Alexa-Tenoh
Summary: Haruka, aburrida de la paz después de la guerra, busca nuevas emociones y las encuentra en los piques y en una cautivante mujer. El futuro Tokio de Cristal está bajo ataque y S.Uranus, comandante del ejército, cae en coma, por lo que deciden llevar a la S.Uranus del pasado. Una vez ahí, Haruka descubrirá una parte de ella misma que le hará replantearse su vida al lado de Michiru.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Tokyo de Cristal

Lo peor ya había sucedido. Sus poderes de Scout junto con la rápida intervención de los médicos habían logrado sanar completamente sus heridas. Sin embargo, seguía postrada en la camilla, con tubos conectados a sus venas y un respirador artificial. Ya no había ningún daño significativo, sin embargo Sailor Uranus había entrado en un coma profundo.

Sailor Neptune acariciaba su mano con la mirada ausente, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran lejos de ahí. El agudo sonido de la maquina que monitoreaba su corazón era lo único que quebraba el inhóspito silencio de la habitación. Venus, quien caminaba de un lado al otro, la acompañaba en la espera. Neptune levantó la mirada hacia el rostro tranquilo de Uranus y luego hacia Venus y sonrió con una mezcla de ironía y resignación.

-Nada de esto funcionará… -el tono de desesperanza en su voz hizo que Venus se detuviera en seco.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Neptune? – preguntó tanto con preocupación como con intriga. Su mirada volvió a descender hacia el rostro de Uranus. Levantó su mano libre y apartó unos cabellos rubios que caían rebeldes sobre su frente.

-Porque… es como si Uranus no quisiera despertar.

Las gotas de sudor en su frente eran reflejo del esfuerzo que la Neo reina Serenity estaba haciendo para que el cristal de plata interceda, otra vez, a su favor. El cristal reposaba en un pedestal, dentro de una habitación a la cual solo ella y Sailor Pluto, quien estaba varios metros detrás de ella, tenían acceso. Con los ojos apretados y las manos alrededor del cristal, Serenity intentaba activar su poder pero era en vano. El cristal de plata había dejado de obedecer a los comandos de la Reina desde que Endymion murió cuando inició la guerra. Solo funciona cuando "considera" que es conveniente, como si tuviera voluntad propia. Nadie sabía la razón pero Pluto sospechaba que se debía a los deseos y sentimientos de la reina, que inconscientemente impedían que el cristal de plata funcione.

Pluto se acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Basta… por favor, detente mi Reina. – Serenity negó con la cabeza y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, apretándolos mas fuerte. –No está funcionando… lo que ella necesita ahora es su presencia, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ahora, por favor deténgase.

Serenity bajó las manos derrotada y se dio la vuelta, abrazando a Pluto con todas sus fuerzas y llorando desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. La Sailor del tiempo la abrazó y dejó que llorara. Solo con ella podía mostrarse vulnerable de esa forma. Las épocas de juventud habían pasado hacia siglos, hoy era la Neo Reina de Tokyo de Cristal y debía comportarse como tal, incluso frente a las demás Scouts.

-Es mi culpa… -logro decir entre sollozos.

-No lo es, el cristal esta…-

-No me refiero a eso –la interrumpió la reina, separándose y limpiando sus ojos, mirando fijamente al suelo… -es mi culpa que Uranus haya salido herida.

-¿Cómo podría ser su culpa si usted no estaba ahí?

-No estaba ahí pero… -levantó la vista, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Llevó un par de dedos a un lado de su cabeza –pero estaba aquí. –bajo la mano y se abrazó a sí misma. –Antes de ir a pelear… vino a despedirse de mí.

-¿Despedirse?

-Despedirse de mí como "su cabeza de bombón"… -levantó la vista y fijo sus ojos en Pluto. –Siempre estuve en su mente, pero nunca aquí –levantó una mano apoyándola en el corazón –ese lugar será siempre de Neptune.

-Neptune descubrió que… -La reina negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la puerta, antes de voltear a ver a Pluto.

-No lo sé. Uranus no logro decirme nada más antes de que sonara la alerta. –Abrió la puerta y salió en dirección a la habitación de Uranus.

Al entrar a la habitación, Venus y Neptune se inclinaron a modo de reverencia a su reina, al igual que un doctor que estaba monitoreando las maquinas. El semblante de Uranus seguía igual, parecía que dormía plácidamente y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

-¿No ha habido algún cambio?

-No, mi reina –contestó el médico. –En estos casos a veces puede tomar unas horas o muchos años… depende de ella. –Terminando de hablar se retiró de la habitación.

Serenity se acercó a la camilla, al otro lado de donde se encontraba Neptune que tenía tomada su mano. La reina quería hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo. Ella sabía perfectamente que no era su lugar hacerlo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarla con una mezcla de amor, preocupación y culpa en los ojos. Neptune no dejaba de observarla pero no decía nada. _"Lo sabe"_ pensó Serenity. _"Lo sabe y aun así… es capaz de servirme hasta la muerte... ¿en quién me he convertido?"_ Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente hasta que Venus habló.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos ganar esta guerra sin Uranus.

-¿Guerra? –contestó Serenity, dando la vuelta para ver a Venus a los ojos. -¿Uranus está lastimada y sigues pensando en la guerra?

-Ella tiene razón –contestó Neptune por detrás, mirando a Uranus. – El hecho de que Uranus esté aquí no significa que esto haya acabado. Tenemos que seguir luchando.

-¿Quién sabe sobre esto? –preguntó Pluto, quien había entrado a la habitación luego de que el médico se fuera.

-Casi nadie –contestó Venus. –Solo nosotras y dos de los generales de su batallón. Si los demás se enteran, se sentirán desmoralizados. Aparte de ser una líder… -sonrió para sí –todos la aman.

-Si –contestó Neptune –todos la aman… - levantó la vista para mirar fijamente a la reina. Serenity bajo la cabeza.

-No podemos perder ese lado –intervino Venus –es un punto estratégico.

-Necesitamos el talismán –habló Pluto. –Tal vez con los tres talismanes podamos despertarla.

-Pero… ¿cómo? -respondió Neptune –ella es la única quien puede usar el suyo.

-Pero no es la única Uranus… -Los ojos de Neptune se abrieron con sorpresa.

-Pluto, ¿estás insinuando lo que creo? –Cuestionó Venus - ¡Eso puede cambiar el pasado y por lo tanto el presente que conocemos!

-Se perfectamente las consecuencias –contestó calmadamente la Sailor del Tiempo –pero bajo estas circunstancias… no tenemos opción.

-¿Y en qué momento del tiempo piensas volver? –Hablo la Reina mirando a Pluto.

-Después de la batalla de Galaxia. Es un tiempo bastante pacifico.

-Después de… -susurró Neptune con la mirada perdida, como si recordara esa época como si fuese ayer –No deberías quitarles esos tiempos de paz que se merecen después de una batalla así.

-Soy consciente de lo que tuvieron que pasar –contestó Pluto, mirándola –estuve ahí. El tiempo no pasará para nadie más en el siglo XXI, nadie notará que se fue. Podemos traerla y luego regresarla en el mismo punto del tiempo.

-Pero aun así es peligroso –contestó Venus –si ella muere aquí…

-Está bien. –contestó firmemente Serenity. –Estoy de acuerdo con Pluto. No tenemos que exponerla al peligro directo. Y si funciona lo que dice Pluto y Uranus despierta, la podemos enviar de vuelta rápidamente.

-Pero Reina-

-Michiru- Serenity cortó a Venus antes de que pudiera decir algo –la última palabra depende de ti. –Neptune se quedo en silencio un momento antes de contestar.

-Solo soy un soldado mas, mi Reina, su palabra es una orden.

-No te lo pregunto como Sailor Neptune… -se volteó a verla –te lo pregunto como Michiru, como su compañera. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie… ¿es conveniente traerla? –Michiru vio a Uranus en la camilla. Si el plan funcionaba podrían sacarla de ahí… y sino, por lo menos podría ver su sonrisa de nuevo una vez más, antes de que siguiera su propio plan. Miró a las demás sailors.

-Tráiganla.


	2. capítulo 1

**Nota importante: Tomé prestado un par de personajes de La leyenda de Korra pues me parecia que encajaban perfecto con el perfil de personajes que buscaba. Esto NO es un crossover ni nada parecido, por lo que no necesitan haberlo visto antes la mencionada animación.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Presente**

Habían pasado casi 6 meses de la última batalla. Sus vidas habían regresado a ser "normales". Michitu no veía ninguna amenaza en el espejo y Rei no sentía presencia maligna alguna. Por fin estaban en paz. "En paz y sin nada que hacer", como Haruka solia pensar. No es que se quejara, no es que no le gustara saber que su vida y la de los suyos no corria peligro alguno, pero la falta de adrenalina la estaba matando. Las salidas en su auto o en la moto ya no la satisfacían del todo. Tenia que encontrar algo mas, tal vez volver a las carreras profesionales no era una mala idea, si las cosas se conservaban en paz podría hacerlo. Desde el sofá donde estaba echada, hojeando una revista de autos, elevó la vista al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Michiru entraba a casa con una bolsa de viveres en la mano. "Por lo menos ella está feliz" pensó la rubia, sonriendo para sí. Michiru entró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando esos momentos en los que era una chica normal, o tal vez 'una esposa' normal, como solia llamarse a si misma en su mente cada vez que recordaba que vivía en familia con Haruka y Hotaru y la eventual aparición de Setsuna, que cada vez eran menos frecuentes. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y a mitad de camino a la cocina se paró en seco viendo a Haruka.

-Haruka! Has estado en la misma posición desde que me fui… hace dos horas! – Haruka se encogió de hombros y siguió hojeando la revista.

-No tengo nada que hacer –Michiru levanto una ceja.

-Hay mucho por hacer… -movió su mano libre, señalando algunos juguetes y un par de sacos dispersos alrededor de la sala –como limpiando un poco y poniendo las cosas en su lugar, no te parece? -Haruka apartó la vista de su revista y dirigió su mirada a dichos objetos, para luego volver a su revista.

-…mas tarde...

-Haruka, ahora.

-Nah… igual van a seguir ahí luego.

-Haruka –la voz sonaba firme esta vez. Haruka suspiró y se levantó.

-Si, si… - Michiru se dirigió a la cocina mientras Haruka levantaba las cosas.

-Tienes que buscar algo que hacer… -dijo Michiru desde la cocina – ¿no habias hablado con Takihara?

-Si, pero tengo que ir a hacer la prueba de manejo, no me van a aceptar asi porque si, por mas que sea yo y sepan que soy el mejor.

-Entonces hazla.

-La haré, pero es dentro de 3 meses mas.

-¿Y no deberías estar prepadandote?

-Michiru… solo es manejar y una estúpida prueba de reglas que me las sé de memoria.

-De acuerdo –Michiru salió de la cocina a verla –pero no te puedes quedar sin hacer nada ahí todo el dia, Haruka… -La rubia termino de poner las cosas en una bolsa para llevarlas a las habitaciones cuando Michiru se acercó y la abrazó por el cuello. –No me gusta verte asi…

-¿Asi como? –le preguntó mientras con su mano libre la acercaba a ella.

-Desanimada… -contestó bajando la mirada. Haruka la observó por unos instantes y dejó caer la bolsa al suelo para levantar el mentón de su compañera y hacer que la vea a los ojos.

-Hey, no dudes por un segundo de que soy feliz con todo esto. Al fin podemos tener una vida normal y tener una familia propia, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, ¿esta bien? –Michiru sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Cuando se alejó la miro un poco mas seria.

-Pero aun asi, algo tienes que hacer.

-Jajajaja, si, si. Por ahora -se separó y levantó la bolsa con cosas –voy a dejar esto en su lugar.

-Muy bien, aprendes rápido –le guiñó el ojo y se dirigio a la cocina. Haruka suspiró divertida y negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación.

-Si mi amor… -subió a la habitación de Hotaru a dejar los juguetes y un par de libros que había dejado también en la sala y luego se dirigió a la habitación que compartia con Michiru para dejar sus cosas. Se sentó en la cama y dejó caer sus sacos a su lado. Miró alrededor y suspiró. Tomó el control remoto que estaba en su mesa de noche y prendió el televisor, sentándose en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera y sus pies cruzados encima, con una mano en la cabeza como apoyo y la otra con el control. Prendió la televisión buscando algo que ver, se detuvo en un canal de noticias, no es algo que escogería ver, pero se detuvo porque la imagen llamó su atención, estaba haciendo un reportaje sobre los piques callejeros. -Piques… hmm? - Levantó una ceja y sonrió. Al parecer ya había encontrado algo que hacer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde pasó rápido. Después de recoger a Hotaru de la escuela y almorzar, se pasaron la tarde ayudando a su hija a hacer las tareas para luego ver un par de películas, por lo que la hora de cenar llegó rápido. En medio de la conversación ligera de la mesa sonó el timbre, interrumpiéndolas. Las tres miraron en dirección a la puerta.

-Quien podrá ser a esta hora? –dijo Michiu frunciendo el ceño, haciendo un ademan de levantarse. Haruka la detuvo y se puso de pie ella.

-Dejame atender a mi –caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. –Hey! Que haces aquí! – dio la vuelta mirando a Michiru –es Takihara, ahora vuelvo –juntó la puerta con cuidado de no cerrarla. Ambos estaban afuera compartiendo un breve abrazo. –¿Que haces por aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago? En la tarde me llamaste preguntando por las carreras de piques, ¿no?

-¿Si? ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Te consegui una carrera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy, en 2 horas.

-¿Estas loco? No puedo salir de aquí así como así.

-Probablemente sea tu única oportunidad, aunque no parezca es un circulo muy cerrado, para poder correr alguien de adentro tiene que conocerte.

-Si saben de carreras, deberían saber quién soy.

-Precisamente eso queremos evitar. ¿Te das cuenta el problema en el que te estas metiendo? Los piques son ilegales, Tenoh, no queremos que tu nombre esté involucrado.

-¿Cómo lograste que entre a correr?

-Nadie se resiste a una apuesta de 10 mil dólares contra un desconocido.

-¿Qué? ¿Apostaste 10 mil dólares?

-No, tú los apostaste. Mi primo suele ir como espectador y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que eso. La carrera es hoy, si no vas el que tiene problemas es él, y por ende yo y si yo tengo problemas tú los tienes. Vas o vas y asegúrate de ganar. No creo que a la señorita Kaioh le guste ver que tiene 10mil dólares menos en la cuenta.

-Arggh! –Haruka pasó sus manos por sus cabellos en señal de frustración. Tenía que ir. –El problema no es el dinero, el problema es Michiru.

-Jajajaja no puedo creerlo, ¿el conquistador Haruka Tenoh tiene que pedirle permiso a su mujer? –Haruka lo miro de reojo, claramente molesta.

-No seas idiota. Sabes mejor que nadie que mi situación es diferente ahora.

-Si, si –dio pequeñas palmadas en su hombro –lo se, solo estoy molestándote, tienes que calmarte. –Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos -¿Por qué no le dices que vine a sacarte para ver a los chicos? Desde que te alejaste ya no saben nada de ti. De hecho yo tampoco, me sorprendió tu primera llamada. Pensé que te querías retirar de las carreras.

-…tenemos la noche para hablar de eso. –Miró hacia la puerta con algo de temor, sin despegar la mirada de ahí siguió hablando –¿es en moto o auto?

-Moto, tu auto no está preparado para una carrera así.

-Bien. –Volteó a ver hacia la calle –veo que trajiste la tuya. Espérame ahí, regreso y nos vamos. –Takihara le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a la moto. Haruka tomo un suspiro y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No le gustaba engañar a Michiru, pero sabía que ella no aprobaría ese tipo de actividad y llevarla estaba fuera de discusión. Hotaru no puede quedarse sola y probablemente no se sentiría muy a gusto en un lugar asi. _"Aunque quien sabe, Michiru es una caja de sorpresas."_ Pensó. _"Tal vez si le ofrezco ir conmigo…"_

-¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Michiru desde la mesa, sin mirarla, recogiendo los platos. Haruka se paró detrás de su propia silla, con su cena a medio terminar aún en su lugar.

-Takihara quiere que… -dudó. Michiru entonces la miro directo a los ojos, seria y notablemente molesta de que hayan interrumpido la cena familiar. -… hoy se juntan los muchachos, es… es el cumpleaños de Yasuhiro, me quieren ver ahora que Takihara les comentó que quiero regresar a las carreras asi que… uhmmm… está afuera esperándome.

-¿Vas a salir, Haruka-papa? ¿y mi cuento? ¿Quién leerá mi cuento? –Hotaru hizo un puchero mientras Haruka y Michiru voltearon a verla con dulzura.

-No te preocupes, cariño –contestó Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios –Haruka-papá te acostará y yo te leeré el cuento, ¿está bien?

-Siii –grito emocionada, poniéndose de pie y corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Haruka volvió a ver a Michiru con incertidumbre, esperando su reacción. Michiru siguió recogiendo los platos.

-Entonces supongo que no terminarás de cenar…

-Uh, no, lo siento.

-Ve a acostar a Hotaru, entonces, dile que subo en un rato –tomó el plato de Haruka y se fue a la cocina, ésta la siguió.

-Michiru… discúlpame que sea así, si quieres le digo que no voy y-

-Haruka –la interrumpió –yo no soy tu madre –se rió y se dio la vuelta, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la rubia y acercándola a ella –tienes todo el derecho a salir a divertirte, solo, por favor, no tomes si vas a ir manejando…

-Sabes que no tomo –contestó con una sonrisa y abrazándola de la cintura –regresaré pronto, lo prometo. –le dio un beso largo pero suave y se separó. –Voy a cambiarme –dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a las escaleras.

-Acuesta a Hotaru primero! –se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Lo haré.

Michiru se quedó mirando en dirección hacia la escalera, por donde Haruka había desaparecido unos segundos. Sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo que tal vez su compañera no le había dicho. ¿Le estaría mintiendo? Soltó una risa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza mientras lavaba los platos. _"Imposible"_ pensó _"solo es mi mente jugándome una mala pasada."_ Sin embargo, no podía sacarse esa sensación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bueno, vayámonos –dijo, una vez había sacado su moto de la cochera. Takihara la miró de pies a cabeza.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Como vas a ir asi?

-¿Qué tiene?

-Te comerán vivo, estas muy inocente…. –Haruka se miró, no vio nada de malo en ir con un chaleco, una camisa y unos jeans. –Felizmente te conozco y te tengo cubierto . –Takihara bajo de la moto y abrió el compartimiento posterior, sacó una casaca de cuero. –Ponte esto.

-¿Cuero? ¿no estas siento muy estereotipado?

-Créeme, así vas a encajar perfecto. –Haruka se puso lo indicado, levantándose la capucha y poniéndose el casco, subió a su motocicleta y se fueron.

Cuando llegaron el lugar parecía una fiesta. Habían autos y motos frente a un local de mecánica bastante grande, con las puertas abiertas y lleno de gente, alcohol, mujeres y más autos y motos. Habian 4 parlantes inmensos de donde salía la música que hacía bailar a un tercio de la gente en ese lugar, sobre todo mujeres, muchas ebrias y con poca ropa encima. Takihara apoyó una mano encima del hombro de Haruka y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, había encontrado a su primo, Ryu.

Ryu estaba sentado encima de uno de los autos, hablando con otro chico y con tres mujeres alrededor. Todos con cervezas en la mano.

-Ryu! – Takihara lo llamó acercándose a él. Ryu se levantó y le dio un abrazo.

-Primo! Llegaste. Me estaba preocupando.

-No tienes de que. Ryu, el es… -Takihara lo miró, había olvidado que no podía decir su nombre –Daisuke, el corredor del que te hablé. –Haruka levantó la ceja extrañada, pero decidió seguir con el juego y preguntar después. Estiró una mano hacia Ryu y éste la tomó.

-Mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo… -lo observó un rato –estás seguro de lo que haces? Son 10 grandes.

-Supongo que ya no puedo retractarme ahora, no? –Ryu rió y tomo un trago de su cerveza.

-No, no puedes…. Quieres una? –levantó la botella – allá –señalo con el dedo hacia una barra improvisada en la esquina del taller –hay de todo, puedes ir a tomar algo.

-No gracias, no tomo. –Ryu puso una mano en su hombro y se acercó a su oído.

-No tienes que tomarla, solo tenla en la mano, mientras más hagas lo que hacen todos, mejor. – Ryu se alejó y se sentó nuevamente encima del capó del auto mientras Takihara le puso un gorro a Haruka en la cabeza.

-Listo, con eso estas, ve a traer un par de cervezas y yo arreglo todo.

A Haruka no le gusta que le den órdenes, pero se sentía un poco perdida en ese lugar, asi que mejor decidió hacer lo que decían hasta que se acostumbre y aprenda a moverse. Era todo como una táctica en una batalla, ver al enemigo, estudiarlo y atacar. Llegó a la barra y pidió dos cervezas, cuando se las dieron decidió llevarse una a la boca, tal vez tomar un poco no le haría mal y podría serle más fácil acostumbrarse. Al dar la vuelta una persona choca con ella y hace que una de las botellas caiga al suelo, rompiéndose. Haruka estaba apunto de reclamar cuando la otra persona se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Disculpame! No estaba viendo por donde iba! –Haruka se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, observándola casi boquiabierta. La chica tenia el cabello negro como la noche, una piel blanca que hacia que sus labios, color rojos carmesí por el colorete que llevaba puesto, resaltaran más, una mirada entre juguetona y sexy y la ropa que traía, que consistía en un top rojo que exponía su abdomen y unos pantalones de cuero, se ceñían a su cuerpo perfectamente.

-No, yo… no me fije, lo siento… tu estas bien? –La chica sonrió de lado.

-Si, estoy bien, pero déjame comprarte otro trago, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. –Haruka entonces volvió en si completamente y sonrió de lado.

-Por favor, señorita, no se preocupe… Pero si quiere hacer algo por mi… - se acercó a su oído y le susurró –Podría decirme su nombre… -La chica volteó un poco y sonrió coquetamente, se acercó también al odio de Haruka, siguiéndole el juego.

-Asami.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El lugar se llenaba de más gente. Al pasar los minutos, muchos sólo llegaban para pasar el rato, ver las carreras y divertirse; había algo de adrenalina estar en un lugar donde hacían cosas "fuera de la ley".

Haruka miraba alrededor de vez en cuando mientras veía y conversaba con la chica que tenía en frente. A primera vista parecía una típica chica en busca de diversión, como la gran mayoría de las que estaban ahí, pero al empezar a conocerla se dio cuenta que esta chica en particular era diferente.

-Aún no me dices qué te trae por aquí –dijo Asami mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cuba libre y miraba a Haruka directamente a los ojos, apoyada en una de las mesitas altas dispuestas por el lugar. -Sé que es la primera vez que vienes… de lo contrario definitivamente te recordaría…- Haruka regresó la mirada a ella y sonrió, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

-Me arreglaron una carrera… tenía ganas de algo de adrenalina.

-Oh… ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Necesitas algo de emoción? –tomó otro sorbo sin dejar de verla

-Mnnnn… algo así. Me gusta correr, aunque es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

-¿Y contra quien correrás?

-No tengo idea… -mira el reloj digital que está en la pared, detrás de la barra. – pero empieza en 40 minutos hasta donde sé. –Asami voltea y ve la hora. Levanta las cejas en sorpresa y regresa la mirada hacia Haruka.

-Vas a correr contra mi hermano… -comenta más para si misma. Haruka la escucha y sonríe confiada.

-Lo siento por tu hermano, pero esta noche va a perder. –Asami la mira y ríe a carcajadas. Haruka sólo la observa, confundida.

-Lo dudo… -logró decir mientras se calmaba –él es quien organiza estas carreras y uno de los mejores, por no decir el mejor, pero me parece raro que siendo un novato corras contra él, ¿de cuánto es la apuesta?

-Diez mil

-¿…cuánto? –contestó estupefacta.

-Diez grandes –respondió para luego beber un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Wow… debes tenerte bastante confianza, aunque por otro lado… -se acercó a Haruka con una sonrisa seductora y le habló al oído –todos los novatos lo son y terminan sin el premio… ¿me demostrarás lo contrario? –Haruka se sonrojó, entendiendo claramente el doble mensaje de sus palabras. Antes de que pudiera responder, Asami se alejó, aún sonriendo. –¿Me dejas ver tu moto?

-¿Cómo sé que no me sabotareás? - contesta divertida.

-Mnnn... Podría hacerlo, pero ¿dónde estaría la diversión? supongo que si quieres tener algo de la emoción de la que hablaste al principio, no te queda otra más que arriesgarte... - le guiñó para luego dar la vuelta y caminar en dirección hacia donde estaban las motos estacionadas. Haruka sonrió y la siguió por detrás.

Había motos de varios tipos y modelos, muchos de ellos modificados especialmente para los piques.

-¿Cuál es la tuya? -preguntó sin voltear. Haruka se detuvo frente a tres motos y sonrió.

-Es una de estas tres, adivina.

-Mnnn... - Asami la miró y se cruzó de brazos - ¿así? ¿Sin ningún incentivo?

-Bueno... ¿Algún premio por adivinar?

-Me parece bien. -sonrió coquetamente -¿será lo que yo quiera?

-Lo que quieras... Que este dentro de mis posibilidades, por supuesto.

-jajaja de acuerdo. Tampoco pensaba pedirte la luna, si la quiero la bajo yo misma -le guiñó para voltear a examinar las tres máquinas que tenía enfrente.

-Oh... una chica independiente... - se acercó por detras - supongo entonces que no eres la típica princesa encerrada en una torre.

-Ni princesa ni encerrada, yo tengo la llave. - contestó mientras Haruka reía a carcajadas.

-Buena respuesta - Asami se recostó un poco en la moto que había elegido, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Haruka directamente a los ojos.

-Buena moto. Es ésta.- Haruka sonrió.

-Lo es, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Es la única que tiene las piezas originales, no sufrió ninguna modificación especial para algo como esto.

-Vaya, parece que realmente sabes de estas cosas - Asami la miró arqueando una ceja, tomando como un reto sus palabras, se levantó y dio la vuelta, examinando más de cerca la moto.

-Es una Yamaha YZF-r7, tiene una cilindrada de 749cc, 6 cambios, una potencia de 106CV, inyección electrónica… ¿Sigo o ya te convencí?

Haruka la miraba casi boquiabierta. Era la primera vez que conocía a una chica que supiera tanto de ese tipo de cosas y que hablara con tanta pasión. La dejó sin palabras. Nunca nadie había logrado dejarla sin mucho que decir. Nadie, excepto Michiru.

Aquella mujer que la esperaba despierta en casa, con la cama hecha y el pijama listo, con un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches. Aquella mujer a la que amaba y que confiaba en ella. Aquella mujer a la que mintió para venir hasta aquí. La culpa empezó a aparecer dentro de ella. ¿Debería regresar y olvidar todo eso? ¿Debería volver y contarle lo que hizo? ¿Llamarla para que vaya a ese lugar? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su acompañante.

-…premio?

-¿eh? Perdón, ¿qué decías?

-¿Qué pasó? Estabas con la mirada fija pero perdida…

-Nada, yo… -sacudió un poco la cabeza, como queriendo sacar los últimos pensamientos de su mente –es que es difícil no quedarse mirándote… -sonrió coquetamente.

-Mnnn… ¿y que te gusta de lo que ves? –respondió con una sonrisa igual

-Todo, pero lo que más me gusta es algo que lamentablemente no está a simple vista.

-Oh… ¿y qué es? –Haruka se acercó a ella.

-Esto… - levantó su dedo índice, tocando levemente la frente de Asami- No hay nada más bello que una mujer inteligente. –La chica se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro. Cuando Haruka puso ambas manos en su bolsillo, devolviéndole la mirada, se animó a hablar.

-Ya sé que quiero de premio…

-¿Y qué es?

-Que ganes la carrera.

-¿Qué? –la miró con sorpresa. –Voy a correr contra tu hermano.

-Precisamente por eso. Lo creas o no, el me obliga a venir aquí y sinceramente preferiría estar en casa. No sé de motos simplemente porque sí. Soy ingeniera mecánica, así que te imaginarás que me quiere siempre por cualquier eventualidad con SU moto, y sé que no le fallará nada, porque, modestia aparte, la armé yo misma.

-…eres una caja de sorpresas. Aunque aun no entiendo por qué quieres que le gane. –Asami se da la vuelta y mira en dirección a su hermano, que está de pie junto a su moto en la línea de salida, con una multitud a su alrededor. Haruka sigue su mirada.

-Hace mucho que no pierde una carrera… y sinceramente se está volviendo insoportable. El ganarle… -da la media vuelta para mirar a Haruka nuevamente –podría hacer que pise tierra un poco.

-Si tú construiste la que tiene, debes saber también sus limitaciones.

-Por supuesto.

-No te las voy a pedir, pero ahora que viste la mía, ¿Qué posibilidad hay? Más allá de las habilidades, claro.

-Mnnn… -volvió la vista a la moto –yo diría que 50/50. Así que creo que dependerá de la habilidad de cada uno. –Levantó la vista hacia Haruka nuevamente –Pero él tiene una ventaja.

-¿Cuál?

-Conoce la pista

-¡Daisuke! –una voz interrumpió su conversación. Ambos voltearon la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. –Te estaba buscando.

-Takihara, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo qué pasa? Ya es hora de tu carrera, te están esperando.

-De acuerdo, ya voy.

-Apresúrate –Dicho esto, Takihara se fue a la línea de salida.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a cumplir mi parte del trato. –Asami se separó de la moto y Haruka subió, la encendió y antes de ponerse el casco, su acompañante le tomó del brazo y se acercó a su oído.

-La segunda curva es cerrada, él aprovecha para meterse en el otro carril y cerrar el paso para sacar ventaja, ponte detrás y cuando se cruce acelera. –Haruka sonrió agradecida, se quitó la gorra dándosela a Asami y se puso el casco, avanzando con la moto hasta la línea de partida.

Al llegar, las personas que estaban en la pista se pusieron a los costados, los que estaban dispersos por otros lados se acercaron también. Nadie quería perderse el arranque de la carrera.

-Así que… -Haruka volteó la cabeza al escuchar una voz. Un hombre alto, de cabello corto y en punta, vestido con un pantalón negro, una musculosa blanca y, "típico" pensó Haruka, una casaca de cuero. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención era la bufanda roja que rodeaba su cuello. -…tu eres el novato, uh? –Se acercó a Haruka, sonriendo confiado. –No suelo hacer esto pero te voy a dar una oportunidad. Puedes retirarte ahora y evitar hacer el ridículo. No quiero que regreses llorando con tu mami. –Todos a su alrededor rieron. Haruka levantó el visor de su casco.

-¿Sólo hablas o también corres? –Bajó el visor y miro hacia delante, moviendo el acelerador y haciendo que la moto suene. La sonrisa de Mako, su oponente, se borró y frunció el ceño. Se acercó a su moto y se puso el casco. Prendió su moto y la hizo sonar de la misma manera. Asami se acercó entre las motos y se puso enfrente, levantando los brazos.

Todos estaban a la expectativa. Bajó los brazos y las motos partieron a una velocidad increíble. Ambos iban muy parejos, al llegar a la curva cerrada recordó lo que le dijo Asami e hizo exactamente eso. Pudo haber sido una trampa, ¿Por qué querría que su hermano pierda? Sin embargo decidió confiar en ella, sus palabras parecían sinceras.

Y lo fueron.

Gracias a ese consejo, Haruka tomó la delantera y ganó la carrera por solo unos segundos, ante la mirada atónita de muchos y los aplausos y los gritos de otros. Mako no se lo tomó bien. Al principio lo acusó de hacer trampa, ¿Cómo un novato podría ganarle? Pero la carrera había sido justa y él lo sabía. Se calmó y se acercó a Haruka, quien había bajado de la moto y se había sacado el casco. Mako lo miró primero con resentimiento, para luego sonreír un poco y ofrecerle la mano, Haruka la tomó.

-Eres bueno. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Daisuke

-Daisuke, bienvenido. Fue una buena carrera –dijo soltándolo.

-Lo fue –contestó Haruka de la misma forma. Mako buscó en el bolsillo interno de su casaca y sacó un sobre, ofreciéndoselo. La rubia imaginó que se trataba del dinero pactado. Levantó la mano, negándose a cogerlo. –No quiero el dinero.

-¿No quieres el dinero? ¿Entonces qué quieres? Tómalo, no me hagas quedar como un idiota frente a todos.

-No lo quiero, solo me interesa correr. –Contestó seriamente. El chico lo miró detenidamente y guardó el sobre de nuevo.

-De todas formas tienes que escoger algo, no puedo quedar como alguien que no cumple su palabra. – Se volteó e hizo una seña a las chicas que estaban con él antes de la carrera, las cuatro se acercaron. -¿Qué tal una de ellas? –Haruka sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Son hermosas, pero no. Sin embargo, ya que lo ofreces… ¿Qué tal ella? –Señaló en dirección a Asami, que estaba viendo de cerca el intercambio.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? –Mako empezó a acercarse de forma amenazante, pero Asami se acercó a su hermano y lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Sólo quiero dejarla en su casa, es todo. – Se animó a decir.

-Está bien –le dijo Asami a su hermano. –Tienes que cumplir el trato. Él escogió. Tranquilo, sabes que sé cuidarme.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy.

-De acuerdo… -contestó aun dudando un poco. –Si le pasa algo te buscaré hasta en el infierno, ¿está claro? –dijo amenazante hacia Haruka.

-La cuidaré con mi vida –aseguró. Le lanzó una mirada a Takihara y le hizo una seña como diciéndole que después lo llamaba. Se subió a su moto y le ofreció la mano a Asami para que se sentara detrás. Ella se acercó y le puso la gorra para luego subir a la moto, Haruka le ofreció su casco y esta se lo puso. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y partieron.

El viaje se dio en silencio, salvo por unas indicaciones que daba Asami para llegar hasta su departamento. Haruka paró la moto en el lugar donde le indicó, su acompañante bajó y se sacó el casco, al hacerlo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que sus cabellos se acomodaran un poco. Haruka sólo la miraba. Asami le sonrió y le entregó el casco.

-Gracias por traerme. Aunque fue inesperado –Haruka tomó el casco y se puso de pie.

-Dijiste que preferías estar en casa, asi que… me parecía un mejor premio a la apuesta.

-Gracias… -dijo acercándose –¿Siempre eres así de considerado con todas?

-Soy un caballero –Haruka sonrió.

-Mnnn… -Asami bajó la mirada con fingida decepción –y yo que me sentía especial.

-Lo eres… sino no estaría aquí. –Asami levantó la mirada y se posó en los ojos verdes que la miraban. No sabía qué descifrar, pero decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Quieres subir a tomar algo?

La propuesta la tomó por sorpresa. No podía negar que sentía cierta atracción por la chica que tenía enfrente y no quería que la noche terminara y seguir conversando, pero sabía a qué se refería exactamente con esas palabras. No podía aceptar. Asami se quedó observando su rostro, vio la duda reflejada en ella y luego la resignación. Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar algo, sonrió y se acercó, quitándole la gorra y pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos.

-Así te ves mejor… Haruka Tenoh. –Haruka la miró estupefacta. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Asami rió. –No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Daisuke. –Le guiño.

-Cómo… cómo… -No pudo articular palabras pero Asami entendió bien.

-Al principio no lo había notado, pero me resultabas familiar. Sin embargo, admito que lo confirmé cuando vi la moto. Ese tipo de motos están hechas para competición y ese modelo en particular… solo existen 500. En el país, sólo la tienen dos personas, una eres tú.

-Vaya, vaya… -se reclinó en la moto –que chica tan interesante, cada vez me sorprendes más…

-¿Si? Tengo otra sorpresa entonces…

-¿Qué?

Asami se acercó a su oído lentamente y le susurró.

-Sé quién eres… sé qué eres, y no me importa… -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta del edificio. Antes de entrar giró la cabeza hacia Haruka. –¿Irás el próximo jueves? –preguntó un poco esperanzada.

-No lo dudes –contestó con una sonrisa. Asami sonrió de la misma manera y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Haruka se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la puerta por unos minutos, sonriendo. Sabía que no debió haber dicho que iría, sabía que esa debería ser la primera y última vez que correría en un lugar así, sabía que no debía tener ganas de volver a verla.

Pero también sabía que si no lo hacía, perdería la cabeza.

 **Continuará**


	4. Capítulo 3

**NOTA: Gracias a todos por los reviews, mientras más dejan, más ganas tengo de continuar. Para los que creen que saben como terminará esto: lo que han visto hasta ahora es solo el inicio de la trama real que se desarrollará en el futuro, no olviden el prólogo. Seguimos con la historia!**

 **Capítulo 3**

El resto de la noche la pasó en su cama, sin poder dormir. Los eventos ocurridos pocas horas antes aún rondaban por su mente. Con uno de sus antebrazos sobre sus ojos se obligaba a dormir, a no abrirlos y querer salir a repetir la experiencia, aunque para esas horas de la madrugada era muy probable que ya no hubiera nada. Se giró hacia un costado y miró a Michiru. Ella descansaba apacible. A pesar de haber llegado tarde, ella no le reclamó nada ni se quejó del ruido, solo siguió en la cama y la abrazo cuando por fin se acostó. ¿Se imaginaría que en ese lugar conoció a una chica que la deslumbró al primer contacto? Aquella chica que encerraba algún misterio alrededor. "Igual que tu..." pensó. Acercó una de sus manos lentamente hacia su compañera y acarició levemente su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

-Pero no hay nadie como tú...-susurró. Alejó su mano y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda. De los ojos cerrados de Michiru, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

xxxxxxxxx

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente y con contrariedad. La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana y el ruido molesto a su lado no la dejaban dormir. Giró la cabeza con los ojos entreabiertos y se percató que el ruido provenía de su celular, vibrando contra la mesita de noche. Lo tomó sin ver la pantalla.

-¿Aló? –respondió somnolienta.

-Vaya, parece que lo pasaste bien anoche…

-¿Qué? – contestó aún sin reaccionar.

-Soy Takihara, ¿no que ibas a llamarme? Te fuiste así sin más.

-Si si…- Se sentó en la cama, pasándose la mano por la cara –pero más tarde, recién despierto.

-¿Recién? Tenoh, va a ser mediodía.

-¡¿Qué?! –Eso le quitó el sueño de golpe –¿mediodía?

-Escúchame, ¿qué pasó ayer?

-¿Ayer? Nada, gané, ¿no? ¿Qué más?

-No seas idiota. La chica.

-Qué Chi-? Ah! La dej- paró para luego empezar a susurrar. –la dejé en su casa y vine. ¿Qué creías?

-No me refiero a eso. Ella es la hermana de Mako, el chico con quien corriste.

-Sí, lo sé… Me reconoció.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si, por la moto. –Se puso de pie y se dirigió al armario.

-¿La moto?

-Sí, larga historia. Necesito otra. Si ella me reconoció entonces alguien más podría hacerlo.

-¿Piensas volver? pensé que solo era diversión de un rato, tienes que tener cuidado con esas cosas.

-No pasa nada, regresaré el siguiente jueves.

-No puedes mentirle a la señorita Kaioh todos los jueves.

-…ese es mi problema –contestó algo molesta mientras tiraba en la cama una camisa y un jean –además, solo será este jueves, no pienso volver más.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres volver? ¿Tanto te gustó?

-La adrenalina ahí es increíble – Takihara se quedó en silencio un rato.

-No sé por qué, pero no te creo.

-Tampoco yo… -susurró- nos vemos. –sin dejar que le conteste, cortó la llamada.

Se quedó de pie mirando su ropa encima de la cama, con el celular en la mano. Mediodía y Michiru no la había despertado. O la vio tan cansada que la dejó dormir, o estaba molesta. Haruka rogaba que se tratara de la primera opción. Tiró el celular donde estaba y se metió al baño a tomar una ducha.

xxxxxxxxx

Michiru estaba encerrada en su estudio, tocando el violín con los ojos cerrados. No podía concentrarse en la partitura que tenía en frente, por lo que decidió tocar lo que le nazca.

La noche anterior no pudo dormir mucho, y al amanecer daba vueltas desde temprano, por lo que decidió levantarse y preparar todo para que Hotaru pueda ir a la escuela. En el camino de regreso, después de dejarla, no dejaba de pensar en Haruka, o mejor dicho, en esa sensación extraña que había sentido en torno a ella. No es que dudara de ella o pensara que porque es su pareja tenga que decirle absolutamente todo, pero sentía que había algo desde que Takihara la buscó la noche anterior. Llegó a casa sin darse cuenta, estacionó y al salir del auto se cayó el deep _aqua mirror_ de su bolso. Lo miró unos segundos antes de agacharse y tomarlo en sus manos. Lo miró detenidamente y paso un par de dedos por los detalles del espejo. "Y si…" empezó a pensar que tal vez podría ver en el espejo, solo un poco, qué hizo Haruka anoche. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza a sus propios pensamientos. "¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto así de ansiosa? Confío en Haruka, si hubiera algo me lo diría, ¿No?" guardó el espejo y abrió la puerta de su casa "¿no?" Seguro Haruka estaría esperándola con el desayuno listo, como solía hacer cuando era ella quien llevaba a Hotaru a la escuela. Se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa y muy silenciosa a la cocina para sorprenderla. Su sonrisa se esfumó al acercarse, Haruka no estaba ahí. Se dirigió a su habitación y la encontró durmiendo aún. Decidió no despertarla, después de todo, Haruka no solía salir mucho y seguro se divirtió bastante y ahora moría de sueño, es normal, ¿no?. Cerró la puerta despacio y se dirigió a su estudio. "¿Entonces por qué no dejo de sentirme así?" pensó.

La melodía del violín variaba, primero lenta, triste, luego fuerte, casi destructiva para luego caer en la melancolía. Desde que empezó no había parado un solo momento, hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Michiru? –Michiru se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Haruka, buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? –guardó el violín en el estuche y se acercó a la rubia.

-Si… y bastante, me hubieras despertado, es más de mediodía.

-¿Mediodía? Se fue rápido el tiempo… -dijo más para sí.

-¿No tienes ensayo hoy?

-Mnnn… si, pero lo voy a cancelar, no tengo ganas de ir. –Haruka la miró detenidamente. Eso no era normal. No cancelaría un ensayo así porque sí.

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría? –la miró directamente.

-No sé… -Haruka desvió la mirada y segundos después la abrazó. Michiru rodeó su cuello y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su perfume. En ese momento todo parecía perfecto: solo ellas dos, compartiendo un momento juntas.

-Ya que es tarde y no iré a ningún lado… -comenzó a hablar Michiru sin cambiar de posición –¿porque no almorzamos fuera? Recogemos a Hotaru y vamos a comer algo rico.

-Ehmm… claro, es sólo que…- La duda en su voz hizo que su compañera rompiera el abrazo y la mirara. Haruka tragó saliva. –Me parece perfecto, tengo que ir a… a hacer algo, pero que tal si recoges a Hotaru y nos encontramos en ese restaurante que a ella le encanta? –Michiru bajó la vista y arregló el cuello de la camisa de Haruka, con la mirada ausente.

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo sin mirarla.

-Nada importante, sólo ver unos papeles, ya sabes, por lo de volver a las carreras y eso. Tengo que ir con la gente de la escudería. –Michiru la miró y Haruka desvió la vista unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa –no me tomará mucho, lo prometo. –Michiru la soltó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Está bien, nos vemos ahí como… a las ¿14:30?

-Dalo por hecho. –Se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. –Hasta más tarde. –Haruka se dio la vuelta y desapareció rápido por la puerta, mientras Michiru se quedó de pie, mirando al vacío y tocando sus labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fue directo al estacionamiento de su casa y decidió tomar la moto. Subió y la prendió, luego de ponerse el casco pensó a donde debería ir. Takihara sabía de motos de carrera, era obvio, pero asumió que estaría trabajando, además que no estaba de acuerdo en que siga con eso. Ir a una tienda comercial no le ayudaría a conseguir una moto ideal. "La carrera inició en un taller… ahí deben saber mejor." Con esa idea en la cabeza, se dirigió hacia allá.

Al llegar, el lugar parecía diferente a como lo vio esa noche. Sin todos los autos, tragos y la gente, parecía un taller más, aunque si un poco más grande de lo que ella había visto normalmente. Se sacó el casco y se bajó, caminando hacia dentro y observando todo alrededor. En la oficina del fondo parecía estar Mako, hablando como loco por teléfono, mientras que alguien más estaba debajo de un auto, al parecer revisando algo.

-Hola? –llamó Haruka.

-Dame un segundo –salió una voz femenina debajo del auto –ahora estoy contigo. –A Haruka le pareció que la voz le era familiar.

-Está bien… -Miró un poco más alrededor, habían dos autos estacionados al fondo del taller, bastante lujosos como para estar en un taller normal. Asumió que sería alguno de sus premios por las carreras. Al frente había tres autos más, todos modificados. Al parecer se especializaban en modificar autos y motos para darles la velocidad necesaria, entre otras cosas.

-Ya estoy –la voz hizo que vuelva a prestar atención hacia la persona que estaba bajo el auto. A los segundos salió y reconoció a Asami, llena de manchas de grasa, el cabello amarrado y de ropas holgadas para trabajar, totalmente diferente a como la había visto ayer por la noche. Sin embargo eso no desmerecía su belleza, al contrario, a Haruka sólo le pareció verla más hermosa que ayer. –Haruka Tenoh? –dijo, sorprendida, al verla. Haruka no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola. Asami entonces se puso de pie y dejó sus herramientas en la mesa que tenía al lado. Se sacó los guantes y las gafas. Tomó una toalla y se limpió las manos y la cara, para luego voltear a ver a Haruka. –No pensé verte por aquí, menos tan pronto.

-eh… si, tampoco espere verte por aquí. No sabia que era tu taller.

-Es de mi hermano, en realidad… -cruzaron miradas y sonrieron un poco, sin decir mas.

-¿Quién es, Asami? –se escuchó el grito de Mako viniendo de la oficina. Asami giró para decirle pero Haruka la detuvo tomando su mano y negando con la cabeza.

-Nadie… -empujó suavemente a Haruka contra la pared, un ángulo ciego desde la oficina de Mako. –se fueron. Ya terminé, regreso a casa –gritó de vuelta. –Sal y espérame fuera, ahora voy –le susurró, Haruka hizo lo pedido.

Se apoyó contra la pared, sonriendo y pensando en lo de anoche. No pensó volver a verla hasta el jueves, pero podría ayudarla a conseguir lo que necesitaba. Aunque para ese momento ya no tenía en claro que era lo que quería en primer lugar.

Se quedó esperando fuera unos 20 minutos sin darse cuenta, hasta que una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Haruka? –Haruka la miró y se había transformado. Ya no tenía ese aspecto desaliñado ni grasa por todos lados. Se parecía mucho mas a la chica que conoció ayer. –Quisiera pensar que viniste por mi… -se tiró el cabello hacia atrás, un gesto que reconoció era igual al de Michiru. –pero como no te dije que este taller era mío o de mi hermano… imagino que tienes otro motivo… ¿tu moto está bien?

-Si, si… eh… -a Haruka le costó un poco salir de su estado inicial, pero se recuperó –Es verdad, no sabía que estabas aquí, pero que lo estés lo hace aún mejor… -se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, para sorpresa de Asami. –Eso es por ayer, ahora estamos a mano –le sonrió.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿O sea que vas a devolverme todo lo que te haga? –sonrió coqueta, acercándose a ella.

-Depende… -sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos –¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-Mnnnn… -se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro y giró para susurrarle al oído –es mejor hacerlo que decirlo… -rió coqueta y se alejó, caminando hacia la moto de Haruka. –Mejor vámonos de aquí y luego me cuentas que necesitas, tal vez pueda ayudarte. –Se apoyó en la moto y dio media vuelta -¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto –sonrió y se acercó a la moto, le ofreció un casco que tenía dentro del compartimiento interno de la moto y se fueron, no sin que antes Asami la abrace por la cintura y apoyara su cabeza en su espalda.

xxxxxxxxxx

Michiru estaba sentada en la sala, hojeando sus partituras y mirando el reloj que estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Sus piernas cruzadas, se movían al compás que marcaba su pie agitado. No sabía porque se sentía tan ansiosa de que sea la hora de recoger a Hotaru y ver a Haruka y almorzar juntas, necesitaba tener ese momento íntimo. Necesitaba a Haruka.

xxxxxxxxxx

-Jajajaja, ¿estás demente? ¿Comprarte una moto nueva SÓLO para una última carrera de piques? ¿Qué sentido tiene? –terminó de decir y llevó un poco de helado a su boca mientras se apoyaba en la moto y miraba hacia la plaza.

-Es que… si tú me reconociste por la moto, pensé que algunos más podrían hacerlo y… no quisiera problemas ahora que quiero volver a las carreras –dio un último bocado a su cono de helado y tiró el envoltorio a un tacho cercano, para luego apoyarse al lado de Asami, en la moto.

-Sería un privilegio verte volver, pero si lo que querías era no tener problemas, ¿Qué haces en los piques? Sabes que siempre está el peligro de que te reconozcan, muchos de los que están ahí son aficionados de los deportes de motor.

-Lo sé, por eso dije que solo sería un jueves más –Asami volteo a verla.

-Si tu deseo es sentir adrenalina… un jueves más o menos no va a hacer mucha diferencia, arriesgas mucho por muy poco. ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Estoy aburrida, cuando estoy aburrida creo que hago cosas estúpidas… pero me divierte –voltea su rostro a verla y encuentra su mirada fija en ella.

-¿Y te estas divirtiendo ahora?

-Sí, me estoy divirtiendo.

-¿Quisieras divertirte más? –sonríe coqueta, dando un lenguazo a su helado.

-Siempre quiero divertirme más –le guiña.

-Bien… -se acerca al tacho y bota el helado –entonces vamos a divertirnos… -la toma de la mano y la jala.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –se dejó guiar por la chica.

-Ya te lo dije, a divertirnos…

-ehmmm –Haruka empezó a ponerse nerviosa y Asami rió sin soltar la mano de Haruka. Sin decir una palabra dejó que la arrastre una cuadra entera mientras pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba en un lugar público, en el centro de la ciudad, dejándose llevar de la mano por una chica a quién sabe dónde. No era propio de ella. Pero por alguna razón sentía que ella representaba esa parte rebelde que hacía lo que quería cuando quería, era libre, como el viento. –Como el viento… susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Eh? No no, en serio, ¿a dónde vamos? No me dejes con la intriga.

-Ya llegamos –se detuvo. Haruka miró hacia el cartel del edificio en el cual estaban paradas. Era un hotel. Palideció repentinamente y se quedó inmóvil. Unas risas, sin embargo, hicieron que el color vuelva a su cara. –no sé qué estés pensando pero… -señala al frente un salón de juegos –creo que eres de las chicas a las que le gusta jugar, no? –El rostro de Haruka enrojeció por la vergüenza y se tapó la cara con una mano.

-Sí, claro que si… -la miró –pero es muy seguro que te gane –se recompuso –¿aún así quieres intentarlo? No me gusta dejarle ganar a nadie… -sonrió pedante.

-¿es un reto? Está bien, pero si gano… -se acercó a Haruka y susurró –terminaremos aquí –dijo señalando el hotel, para luego darle un leve beso en la mejilla y cruzar, sin mirarla. A Haruka le volvieron los colores al rostro y dejó salir el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Empezó a sentir una sensación bastante conocida, el calor dentro de ella, sabía, no era por el sol y frunció el ceño, a modo de reproche a sí misma. Asami ya había entrado al salón de juegos y Haruka cruzó, siguiéndola por detrás.

xxxxxxx

Michiru tomó su bolso y salió de la casa casi corriendo. Entró al auto y lo encendió, pensando en la linda tarde que tendrían ellas y Hotaru, como la familia que eran, segura que la sensación que empezó desde ayer desaparecería y todo estaría bien.

Así se mintió durante todo el trayecto a la escuela de Hotaru.

 **Fin cap3**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nota: Muchas gracias por los reviews! me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Entre juegos, risas y coqueteos mutuos pasaron las horas rápidamente. A esas alturas ya ninguna de las dos llevaba la cuenta de los juegos ganados o perdidos, ni tampoco de las miradas intensas ni los roces casuales.

-JA! Te lo dije –dijo Haruka levantando los brazos en señal de victoria –encesté todos.

-Felicidades, supongo que perdí.

-Te lo dije…- Se agachó a recoger los tickets que salían de la máquina de lanzamientos.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer con todo eso? –Haruka miró alrededor y encontró a dos niños pequeños. Se acercó a ellos.

-Hey niños, tengan… -se arrodilló a su altura y les extendió la mano llena de tickets, los niños los tomaron felices -¿no es muy temprano para que estén aquí? ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?

-¿La escuela? –Contestó uno de ellos –salimos hace una hora y vinimos aquí con mi mamá como premio por salir bien en los exámenes… Gracias por los tickets! –al terminar de hablar salió corriendo en dirección a su madre.

Haruka se puso de pie frunciendo el ceño y miró su reloj, eran casi las 17. Entró en pánico y empezó a buscar el celular en sus bolsillos pero no lo encontró. Al parecer lo había dejado en casa. Pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos y las dejó al final de su nuca, en un claro gesto de preocupación. Asami al ver que algo pasaba se acercó a ella.

-¿Haruka? ¿Está todo bien? –Haruka levantó la mirada y dej **ó** caer su brazos.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme. Tenía un compromiso y no llegu **é** , ahora van a matarme… -esto último lo dijo más para sí.

-No tienes que preocuparte. De hecho se hizo tarde sin darnos cuenta.

-Si… y al final no pudimos ver la moto.

-Es viernes, tienes casi una semana. Adem **á** s, como te dije, es innecesario que compres otra. Es más, te prestaré la mía.

-¿También corres? –la miró incrédula

-¿Es en serio? Pensé que la idea de la damisela en peligro la habías dejado atrás a estas alturas.

-Si, si… perdón –sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en la conversación –Ser **í** a genial si pudieras prestármela.

-No hay ningún problema, pero tendrías que probarla antes, no puedes lanzarte así a una carrera sin saber usarla bien.

-Si, en eso tienes razón… ¿cuándo? –Asami sonrió y con una mano tiró el cabello hacia atrás.

-Tan impaciente estas de verme de nuevo? –Haruka solo se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, pensando rápidamente que decir, sin embargo Asami continuó –sabes dónde encontrarme, s **ó** lo búscame cuando puedas que yo estaré ahí. Pero… -se acercó a su oído, susurrándole –intenta estar libre todo el tiempo necesario que no te dejaré ir así de rápido como hoy… -le dio un beso fugaz cerca a la comisura de los labios y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Haruka se había quedado inmóvil en el lugar. Por un lado sabía que tenía que irse a casa y rogarle a Michiru que la perdone, pero por otro lado, quería ir detrás de aquella chica e impedir que se vaya, aunque no sabía el porqué.

Salió del lugar rápidamente y se dirigió a su moto, subió y aceleró tanto como pudo, pensando en el camino que es lo que le diría a Michiru por no haber cumplido con su cita. Rogaba que al llegar a casa, Michiru la reciba con gritos y reproches y todo lo demás, cualquier cosa menos el silencio y esa mirada fría que ocultaba su dolor.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Futuro**

 **Tokio de Cristal**

El ambiente del palacio se encontraba en un estado de tensión. La guerra s **ó** lo se estaba conteniendo pero no ganando. El enemigo aparecía y desaparecía inesperadamente, por lo que siempre tenían que estar alerta. Después del último ataque el enemigo volvió a esconderse.

El ejército de la reina se dividía en cuatro y cada división tenia a una Sailor como comandante. El más cercano era la división del Este, comandado por Sailor Mars, que se encargaba de la defensa de la capital. El más fuerte era la división del norte, comandado por Sailor Jupiter: son los primeros en ir a la lucha y siempre están en la primera línea de la ofensiva. La división del sur, comandada por Sailor Venus, se encarga de los ataques estratégicos para desarticular al enemigo. Por último, la división más rápida y aguerrida era la del Oeste, que tiene a Sailor Uranus como su comandante. Era la división de los guerreros élite, pertenecer ahí era un honor. Cuando aparecían en el campo de batalla arrasaban con todo, cuando el resto del ejército los veía aparecer, con Uranus adelante, los ánimos se renovaban y salían victoriosos de la batalla.

La misma Sailor Uranus que ahora estaba postrada en una cama, sin saber cuándo iba a despertar. El ejército del oeste se había quedado sin su líder. Si se enteraban, todo el ejército se desmoralizaría. En momentos como ese no podían permitírselo.

Todas las sailors, a excepción de Saturno, junto con la Neo Reina **,** habían estado en una reunión ultimando los detalles. Al terminar Neptune se acercó a Pluto, pidiendo hablarle en privado.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la antesala que conduce al camino final hacia la Puerta del Tiempo. Nadie más que ella y la Reina podían ir más allá de la antesala. Con la mirada fija en la puerta final esperó en silencio lo que Neptune tenía que decir.

-Sabes… ¿sabes a qué momento exacto volver? –Pluto giró la cabeza para verla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Neptune?

-Quiero saber a qué Uranus traerás –dijo firmemente.

-Los problemas personales no tienen que intervenir en los deberes que tienen como Scouts.

-Pluto… -dijo casi susurrando, acercándose a ella –Setsuna… no quiero recordar eso otra vez, sería como volver a perderla de nuevo.

Pluto se quedó en silencio observándola un momento y la expresión de su rostro se suavizó. La última vez que vio a Michiru así de triste fue cuando se enteró de algo que jamás debió pasar. Se acercó a Neptune y puso su mano en su hombro, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y verla.

-No te preocupes, s **é** exactamente a qué punto ir, y si esto funciona no s **ó** lo vamos a pelear y ganar esta guerra, sino que tal vez todo esto cambiará y no habrá nada malo que recordar porque simplemente no habrá existido. –Neptune esbosó una pequeña sonrisa mientras limpiaba una solitaria lágrima.

-Pensé que estaba prohibido cambiar el pasado. –Pluto sonrió y se acercó a la puerta que separaba el castillo con el camino a la Puerta del Tiempo.

-Lo está, pero no seré yo quien lo cambie y sobre eso no tengo control. Confía, Michiru. –abrió la puerta e ingresó sin voltear a verla. La puerta se cerró y Neptune se quedó mirando en esa dirección por un momento. Decidida dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Uranus. Dentro de poco volvería a ver a la que fue s **ó** lo SU Haruka, y eso llenaba el vació que sentía. Aunque sea s **ó** lo por un instante se sintió feliz.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Presente**

Al llegar a casa, Hotaru subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación, mientras Michiru, en total silencio y con la mente en otro lado, se quedó de pie en la puerta de entrada. Su mirada recorrió rápidamente la sala comedor y parte de la cocina, que podía verse desde donde estaba. Como supuso, no había rastros de Haruka. Dando un suspiro largo, subió a su habitación.

Encontró la puerta entreabierta y su corazón empezó a palpitar un poco rápido. Tal vez Haruka podría estar ahí, con una explicación bastante lógica y creíble de por qué no se presentó al restaurante como habían quedado. Empujó la puerta despacio pero no estaba. Frunció el ceño y sacándose la bufanda entró a la habitación. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Haruka no dejaría de asistir a no ser porque algo grave haya pasado, sobre todo si no se comunica con ella para avisarle.

En su mente aparecieron cientos de imágenes de Haruka accidentada de diversas maneras, por lo que tomó el teléfono y volvió a marcarle. El sonido se escuchó dentro de la habitación. Se acercó a la cama y vio encima el móvil de su compañera. No lo había llevado consigo. Colgó y levantó el celular. En la pantalla estaban las llamadas perdidas que le hizo desde unas horas antes. "¿Que te tiene tan distraída que olvidas el celular, Haruka?" miró la pantalla unos segundos más y lo dejó encima de la mesa de noche. Parte de la preocupación se había ido, probablemente el motivo por el que dejó el celular sea el mismo por el que faltó al almuerzo y probablemente tenga que ver también con la sensación extraña que sentía entorno a ella. Su enojo crecía más mientras pensaba, así que decidió ir a tomar una ducha.

xxxxxxxxxx

Con la mente en mil revoluciones, pensando en alguna excusa para decirle a Michiru, no vio que se atravesaba delante de ella un auto hasta que lo tuvo cerca. Frenó pero las llantas resbalaron en el asfalto y cayó al suelo. Las personas cerca se aproximaron y Haruka se puso de pie. Tenía la manga de la camisa rasgada y con un poco de sangre, pero aparte de eso y los golpes en el cuerpo estaban bien. El conductor del auto salió a disculparse y a ofrecer su ayuda. Haruka solo levantó la moto y con un "estoy bien" y partió a su destino. Sabía que nada de lo que pudiera pasarle se compararía con el problema que la esperaba en casa.

En el camino se le ocurrió comprarle flores o chocolates, algo que pudiera disminuir el enojo de Michiru, pero en el fondo sabía que lo que en realidad buscaba era callar su propia culpa. No solo por tener en su mente a alguien más, sino por haberle mentido desde el principio, desde antes incluso de ir a los piques. Su mentira iba más allá de sus acciones, pues nunca le dijo como se sentía respecto a su nuevo estilo de vida y como esto podría llegar a afectar a ambas.

Haruka sabía muy bien que la única forma de arreglar el problema en el que se había mentido era decir la verdad. "¿Podría decirle toda la verdad?" Pensó. "Si lo hago tal vez no pueda regresar..." Con esto en mente llegó hasta su casa.

Aparcó la moto en el estacionamiento y se acercó a la puerta que la llevaba dentro de la casa. Puso su mano en la manija y la dejó ahí un momento, dudando. Suspiró fuerte y la abrió, entrando a la casa.

Imaginó que no encontraría a Michiru en ningún lugar de la casa, excepto su estudio o la habitación que compartían. Subió las escaleras despacio, al agarrarse de la baranda recordó la herida, el dolor se estaba haciendo presente. Decidió dejarlo así y se dirigió a la habitación.

La puerta estaba cerrada así que prefirió tocar primero.

-¿Michiru? -dijo detrás de la puerta pero nadie contestó. -Michiru, ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa –Le contestó. Haruka tomó aire, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. La vio recostada en la cama, leyendo un libro sin voltear a mirarla –es tu pieza también, no tienes que pedir permiso.

Siguió leyendo, ignorándola completamente. Haruka se quedó observándola en silencio, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Después de un momento cerró la puerta detrás de ella. -Michiru... -la llamó casi susurrando, ella no contestó - Haruka frunció el ceño -escucha -dijo firmemente -sé que estas molesta y tienes razón, pero por lo menos escúchame.

-¿Qué quieres, Haruka? -le contestó molesta, cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado de la cama. -te estoy escuchando, no estoy sorda -se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana; el sol ya se había ocultado. Haruka suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, realmente se me pasó el tiempo. No me di cuenta de lo tarde que era y cuando quise tomar el celular para llamarte me di cuenta que no lo tenía conmigo. –Michiru volteó a verla, visiblemente molesta, sin embargo su semblante cambió un poco al ver la herida sangrante del brazo.

-¿Qué pasó? –señaló con la cabeza hacia la herida. Haruka siguió su mirada.

-No es nada, solo me caí de la moto camino hacia acá, no vi bien por donde iba, no es importante. –Sin decir palabra Michiru se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño.

-Siéntate –le dijo mientras abría el gabinete de las medicinas y sacaba lo necesario para curar la herida. Haruka se sentó en la cama y apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas. Michiru salió y se sentó al lado de Haruka, poniendo los elementos encima de la cama. –La camisa –le dijo. Entendiendo a lo que se refería se sacó la prenda. Michiru entonces examinó la herida y empezó a limpiarla con un paño.

-Michiru, quiero explicarte… -dijo tomando su mano, impidiendo que siga atendiendo la herida. Michiru movió su mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Te escucho, pero esa herida necesita atención. –Haruka dejó que se ocupe de su herida.

-No he sido del todo honesta contigo –empezó –hay cosas que no te he dicho y que tal vez debí decírtelas.

-Haruka –le interrumpió –no necesitas contarme absolutamente todo, pero después de tanto tiempo, creo que sabes perfectamente bien que cosas se deben decir y que cosas puedes guardarte.

-Ayer que salí con Takihara… -se quedó en silencio, pensando que es lo que debía decir. Definitivamente no podía decir toda la verdad. "Perdóname, Michiru…" pensó. –nos encontramos con los muchachos y organizaron una carrera callejera. –Michiru no dijo nada, solo la dejó seguir mientras seguía atendiendo la herida. –la adrenalina fue increíble… no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba realmente estar así.

-Siempre dijiste que querías volver, por eso estabas intentando entrar de nuevo.

-Si, pero no solo por la carrera… creo que fue todo. Me sentí como si fuera a la batalla nuevamente donde el único riesgo era que la policía intentara atraparme, jajaja-ouch! –Michiru 'casualmente' tocó la herida directamente con el paño con alcohol.

-Lo siento –dijo sin sentir la más mínima culpa.

-Bueno, el punto es que… perdí la carrera. Lo que me llevó a pensar si había algo mal conmigo, o si mi vida ahora me había desgastado… -Michiru se detuvo en seco –no me mal entiendas, por favor, no cambiaría mi vida a tu lado ni en un millón de años, no es eso a lo que me refiero. –Se giró y tomo ambas manos de su compañera, lo que hizo que la mirara a los ojos –Michiru, me he estado sintiendo inútil, sin rumbo, ser Sailor y proteger a la princesa se convirtió en mi meta de vida. Sé que tarde o temprano volveremos a pelear, pero ¿Qué tal si no somos necesarias nuevamente? Volver a las carreras era algo que iba a darme metas nuevas, sabes que me apasiona. Hoy salí a buscar una moto nueva porque no quería aceptar que perdí porque hay algo en mí que no estaba bien. Di muchas vueltas pensando en que me he dejado ser, mientras tú si has tomado las riendas de tu vida, tú intentas ir por los sueños que una vez olvidamos y quiero hacer lo mismo. Encontré en la carrera de ayer la emoción que me faltaba… perdóname, sé que debí decirte, pero no quería que pienses que no soy feliz contigo, porque lo soy.

-Ay Haruka… -Michiru la abrazó fuerte –¿Por qué no me dijiste como te sentías? –Tomó su rostro con una mano –tal vez fui un poco egoísta por no pensar en todo esto.

-No, es mi culpa, perdóname –la abrazó –déjame compensártelo, a las dos.

-Tengo una mejor idea… -terminó de curar la herida poniéndole una venda y se puso de pie. –¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar a solas? Podríamos llamar a Chibiusa y que se quede aquí junto con alguna de las chicas. –le ofreció una mano y Haruka la tomó, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo.

-Me parece perfecto… -le dio un beso en la frente –gracias por entenderme.

-Solo no vuelvas a ocultarme cómo te sientes… por favor –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo prometo… -Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

 **Fin capítulo 4**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Futuro**

Pluto estaba de pie frente a la puerta del tiempo, mirándola fijamente. No estaba realmente convencida de que el plan pudiera funcionar, pero bajo esas circunstancias no tenía más opción. No podía visualizar más nada del futuro, lo que significaba que perderían la batalla si las cosas continuaban así. Reconocía la importancia de Sailor Uranus y su escuadra en la guerra. Sin ella sabía que perderían.

Por otro lado, ¿era justo exponerla al peligro? ¿A quitarle la posibilidad de seguir viviendo? ¿Quitarle la felicidad a Michiru, a Hotaru? Si Haruka moría en ese lugar, no habría nada que hacer y toda la historia cambiaría, incluso el presente Tokio de Cristal no sería exactamente igual. Cada vida, cada momento y cada decisión influye enormemente en el transcurso de los acontecimientos. No había nada que hacer, era la única solución.

Recordó su última conversación con Neptune. Recordó cuando fue la primera vez que la vio con esa expresión. Fue una situación muy difícil para ambas. Lidiar con algo asi nunca es fácil, pero callar el dolor lo es aún más y eso Pluto lo sabía perfectamente bien. Sufrir por amor es algo que ella conoce de primera mano.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Uranus y la Reina abrazadas en el jardín privado. El llanto de Serenity y las palabras de aliento de Uranus. Endymion no aparecía y se le daba por muerto. Esas tardes se repetían constantemente. La tristeza de la Reina y el apoyo de Uranus… luego el beso. Recordó que ese día dio media vuelta rápidamente y se cruzó con Neptune. No podría mirarla a la cara, no podría decirle que Uranus otra vez…. No, no era asunto suyo.

-¿Pluto? ¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Neptune preocupada. -¿Viste algo en la puerta? –Pluto se detuvo pero no la miró.

-No, todo está bien, me preocupa la Reina, es todo.

-Lo sé, ha sufrido demasiado con todo esto. El dolor de perder a quien amas no se compara a nada.

-Neptune…

-¿Si?

-¿A dónde te dirigías?

-Buscaba a Uranus, me dijeron que la vieron con la Reina. Hay reunión de tropas.

Pluto fijó su mirada en Neptune y recordó el mal momento que pasó a causa de una situación similar.

-No –contestó seria –vengo de allí y la Reina pidió estar sola, así que no estaba con ella. Tal vez fue a otro lado antes de ir a la sala de concejo.

-Mnnn… -Neptune se tocó la barbilla, pensando –tal vez fue a la habitación. Gracias Pluto, te veo después. –Dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección a la sala de consejo. Pluto se quedó de pie, mirándola en silencio mientras se iba. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, recriminándose por no poder hacer nada por su amiga.

Ahora, frente a la puerta del tiempo, tenía que saber en qué momento exacto volver, como aparecer y que decirle. Abrió la puerta y empezó a ver lo que ocurría en el siglo XX. Haruka y Michiru caminaban de la mano en la orilla de la playa, iluminadas por algunas estrellas y la tenue luz lunar "Aún no es el momento" pensó.

xxxxxxxx

 **Presente**

El frío del mar calaba por sus pies, pero no le importó. Michiru se sentía feliz, las últimas horas de angustia parecían lejanas. Haruka caminaba a su lado, seguramente con frío también, pero estaba con ella igual, sin quejarse y sonriéndole. Parecía más calmada. "Sacarse ese peso de encima le vino bien" pensó. Caminaron un poco más, cada una con sus propios zapatos en una de sus manos.

Michiru se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo. La luna desapareció entre las nubes que empezaban a formarse. Los brazos de Haruka rodearon su cintura. Michiru sonrió y se reclinó un poco sobre ella.

-¿Crees que lloverá? –Dijo Michiru. Su compañera miró al cielo

–No lo creo, deben ser nubes de paso.

-Haruka… -dijo con cierta duda.

-¿Si?

-¿Todavía quieres esa nueva moto? –Haruka se quedó en silencio por un momento, entre sorprendida y asustada por la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –contestó al fin.

-No se… si sigues interesada tal vez podríamos ir a buscar una. –Haruka la soltó e hizo que se diera la vuelta para verla.

-No es necesario… -acarició con su mano libre el rostro de su novia –tengo todo lo que necesito –La sonrisa de Michiru se amplió y compartieron un tierno beso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que su caminata fuera interrumpida por las gotas de lluvia que se precipitaban.

-¡Te dije que llovería! –le increpó mientras intentaba cubrirse como podía con la chaqueta que Haruka había puesto sobre la cabeza de ambas.

-Un poco de agua no le hace mal a nadie

-Pero… ¡mi vestido! –Haruka rió.

-Te puedes comprar mil más

-Pero este es mi favorito… -Dijo haciendo un puchero y Haruka sonrió. A veces Michiru dejaba de ser la madura y sofisticada señorita de sociedad y, por lo menos por unos minutos, se transformaba en una niña pequeña que parecía necesitar atención aunque en realidad no lo requiriera.

-Bien… -Haruka salió debajo de su improvisada protección y miró alrededor. El auto estaba un poco lejos, por lo que intentó divisar algún refugio cercano. A unos metros divisó un faro que parecía conservado y en buen estado pero en desuso. –Vamos hacia allí –le señaló y tomo su mano para dirigirse hacia el lugar.

Al llegar Haruka pateó la puerta y lograron entrar. A su lado derecho había unas escaleras que la dirigían hacia la cima, mientras que al frente de ellas había otra puerta que se encontraba entreabierta. Sacó su celular e iluminó un poco.

-Parece en buen estado… -Dijo Michiru –no parece estar abandonado.

-Tal vez alguien viene de vez en cuando –le contestó –entremos allí. –Michiru se aferró más a su mano y entraron. Para su suerte era una pequeña habitación, modesta pero acogedora. Había una cama sin hacer, una mesita de noche donde había un lamparín y al frente una mesa y un pequeño closet. Al otro lado de la pared había una pequeña ventana que daba la vista de la costa. Haruka tomó el lamparín en sus manos. Era uno de aquellos que funcionaban prendiéndoles un pequeño fuego.

-Lástima que no tenga los poderes de Mars… -comentó más para sí pero Michiru la escuchó, emitiendo una pequeña risa.

-No los necesitas, debe haber cerillos en algún lado. –Haruka entonces abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y los encontró. Una vez prendida, el lugar se ilumino mejor. Ambas miraron alrededor hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y las mantuvieron así unos segundos antes de que echaran a reír a carcajadas por la situación.

-Si no te conociera –comentó Michiru entre risas –diría que planeaste todo esto.

-Si lo hubiera planeado créeme que no te hubiera traído aquí.

-Lo sé –Michiru rodeó el cuello de su compañera con ambos brazos y Haruka rodeó su cintura –pero esto tiene su encanto.

-¿Si? ¿A pesar de ser un lugar así?

-Sí, es porque estás aquí, conmigo. No necesito nada más…

Haruka sonrió y la besó. Quería decirle que la amaba, que la perdonara por haberle mentido, por haber visto a otra mujer, por no poder decirle como se sintió durante todo ese tiempo. Lo que le dijo sobre sentirse inútil y sin rumbo era cierto. Pero nada de eso era importante ahora. Solo quería transmitir en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Esa noche, bajo el sonido de la lluvia y una solitaria luz como testigo, hicieron el amor, intentando decir con sus cuerpos lo que las palabras no podían.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Futuro**

Uranus estaba en esa cama desde apenas tres días, pero para Neptune se sentía una eternidad. El bip constante y monótono le recordaba que su compañera estaba viva, pero lejos. La había abandonado en aquel lugar, con tantas preguntas, con sentimientos encontrados y sin ninguna explicación.

-No seas cruel, Haruka. No te encierres en tu propio mundo… no me abandones… ¿Recuerdas esas palabras? Una vez me las dijiste a mí y ahora yo te las repito –acercó su rostro a su oreja –despierta, por favor…- susurró. La única respuesta era el bip de aquella máquina.

Suspiró y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla. Miró su rostro fijamente, recordó el color de sus ojos, aquellos que con solo verla hacía que todo alrededor dejara de ser importante. Acercó una de sus manos y empezó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

Estaba molesta, furiosa por todo lo que había pasado. Pensaba que si no estuviera postrada en ese lugar probablemente ahora estaría evitándola y si despertara le increparía por haberla dejado así. Pero sabía perfectamente que no sería así. Si despertara en ese momento probablemente la abrazaría… por última vez.

Tenía el corazón destrozado por dos cosas. La primera porque Haruka estaba en ese lugar, sin saber si despertaría o si finalmente moriría, y la segunda por lo que vio antes que esto pasara.

Tenía el corazón destrozado y la culpable estaba a su lado sin poder decir ni hacer nada. Sin embargo también era la única que podría ayudarla con ese dolor.

-Si no te conociera bien… pensaría que hiciste esto a propósito. –le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. –Te amo, Haruka, despierta para escuchar tu voz por última vez decir que también lo haces… -una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se puso de pié y se acercó a sus labios pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia. "Un último beso" pensó antes de rozar sus labios con los de Haruka por unos segundos.

Se incorporó y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Presente**

El jueves llegó rápido. Para Michiru aquellos días de angustia parecían lejanos y Haruka parecía estar con los ánimos renovados. Eso, más la presentación que tenía ese día, la tenían más radiante que de costumbre. Por fin sentía que todo estaba acomodándose.

Haruka estaba colocándose los gemelos en la camisa mientras esperaba que Michiru termine de arreglarse. Prendió la televisión con el control remoto y puso el canal de las noticias para ver la hora. El concierto empezaba a las ocho de la noche pero tenían que estar allí cerca de las siete. Ya no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Michiru –dijo Haruka del otro lado de la puerta del tocador- no tenemos mucho tiempo, apresúrate.

-Ya salgo, dame unos minutos.

Tomó el saco y se lo puso cuando escuchó algo en el televisor que llamó su atención. "En un operativo realizado por la policía especializada, se logró localizar a una de las redes más grandes de piques ilegales en el país. Entre los detenidos se encuentran los dueños de una mecánica que se ubica-"

-¿Haruka? –El sonido de su nombre la saco de su estupor y no permitió que termine de escuchar el resto de la noticia. -¿Está todo bien? Te veo un poco pálida.

-Si… yo –sacudió un poco su cabeza, como queriendo borrar todos los pensamientos que habían aparecido en su mente –perdón, sólo me distraje. –La miró e intentó sonreir -Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias… y tu muy guapa –le dijo tomándole de la corbata y dándole un suave beso en los labios, apenas rozándolos. -¿lista?

-Por supuesto –contestó. Michiru salió de la habitación y Haruka dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la televisión, donde daban comerciales. Frunció el ceño y apagó el aparato. Se quedó inmóvil durante varios segundos. En su cabeza solo había un nombre en ese momento.

Asami.

xxxxxxxxxx

Todo el camino al auditorio Haruka y Michiru se mantuvieron en silencio, cada quien retraída en sus propios pensamientos. Una vez allí Michiru entró y Haruka decidió esperar fuera antes de que empezara la función.

En su mente no dejaba de repetirse la noticia y se preguntaba constantemente si Asami o Mako habían sido descubiertos. Quería ir a verla, a buscarla para saber si todo estaba bien, pero no podía.

Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a verla. Sabía que lo que estuvo haciendo no estaba bien, y aunque nunca llegó a haber nada con Asami, su conciencia le decía que aquello había excedido todos los límites. No iba a mentirse, realmente esa chica había causado un impacto en ella, tenía algo diferente que las chicas con las que suele coquetear solo para pasar el rato no tenían. Asami era distinta y en el fondo sabía que la deseaba. Por eso se prometió no volver a acercarse a ella y a ese lugar, pero el hecho de que le haya podido pasar algo la preocupaba.

Le marcó a Takihara pero no respondía. Abrieron las puertas del teatro para que los asistentes pudieran pasar. Miró hacia las puertas y pensó en sus opciones: si entraba tendría que esperar a que termine el concierto y buscar la forma de explicarle a Michiru que tenía que irse sin ella a otro lado, o podría simplemente irse ya y regresar justo en el intermedio para que empiece la segunda parte del concierto, que es cuando saldría Michiru a tocar, pues la primera parte solo tocaría la sinfónica nacional.

"Solo será para asegurarme que esté bien" pensó. "Luego regreso y no lo notará… y no tendré en mi mente a Asami ni preocuparme por esto más…" Se mintió.

Dio media vuelta y buscó su auto.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llegó había algo de gente reunida cerca del taller, que se mantenía cerrado. El auto lo había dejado una cuadra antes, por precaución. Entre las personas buscó a Asami o a Mako con la mirada pero no los encontró. Al poco tiempo las miradas se posaron en ella, pues la ropa elegante que tenía resaltaba con las del lugar.

Al acercarse al taller encontró que había una puerta abierta, por lo que se aventuró a entrar y encontró mucha más gente de la que estaba afuera. Al parecer no eran ellos a los que se referían en las noticias y por precaución preferían tener las puertas grandes cerradas hasta que tuvieran que correr, pues aún era relativamente temprano para empezar.

La divisó de lejos, hablando con su hermano y volvió a respirar, no se había dado cuenta que estaba manteniendo la respiración por la ansiedad de no haberla visto antes. Su mente le decía que se dé media vuelta y se marche, que ya vio que estaba bien y que podía alejarse de ella y volver con Michiru y disfrutar de una gran noche a su lado. Sin embargo su cuerpo no le respondía. Se quedó de pie, mirándola fijamente, admirando su belleza.

Asami volteó y la vio de pie, mirándola fijamente, por lo que, sin importarle nada más, se acercó rápido y la abrazó fuerte del cuello. Haruka correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Haruka… -le dijo casi susurrando –por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver… -La rubia se quedó en silencio y suspiró, cerrando los ojos. –La policía atrapó a unos conocidos de mi hermano, pudimos ser nosotros… -continuó preocupada.

-No deberías seguir aquí, en esto… sé que no es lo que quieres y él no puede obligarte y exponerte a algo así.

-Lo sé… realmente no quiero volver. –se separó de ella un poco sin dejar de abrazarla –eso es lo que hablábamos. Le dije que sacara a todos ahora, que no podía hacer esto con la policía cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?

-Que todavía había tiempo para pensar… pero me permitió no regresar.

-Vámonos entonces, déjame llevarte a casa –le dijo soltándose de su abrazo y tomándole de la mano y jalándola hacia la salida.

-Espera –la detuvo –no quiero irme y dejarlo así. Tengo que convencerlo de que por lo menos hoy no haga nada.

-Tal vez pueda hablar con él y-

-No! –la interrumpió –eso sólo lo molestaría y sería peor… algo se me va a ocurrir…

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido, no quiero que estés en esta situación –Asami sonrió un poco sonrojada, la preocupación de Haruka por ella la hacía sentirse especial.

-Por cierto… ¿de donde vienes? No creo que te hayas vestido así para invitarme a cenar, ¿no?

-Eh… en realidad me escape de un compromiso al cual debería regresar pronto… -dijo intentando no develar nada más de lo necesario.

-Una lástima –contestó –me hubiera gustado que te quedaras un rato mas… -al decir esto acarició su rostro con un par de dedos –te extrañé, pensé que no regresarías.

-También yo lo pensé…- contestó más para sí misma.

-¿En que viniste?

-En auto, lo dejé cerca de aquí.

-Déjame acompañarte –le dijo.

Caminaron de la mano hasta el auto en completo silencio, despacio, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Haruka sabía que tenía que irse de ahí rápido, que no debería volver, pero al ver a Asami bien y a su lado, en ese momento no le importaba. Al llegar al auto Asami se puso frente a ella. Haruka levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Un fuego en su interior que conocía muy bien se encendió en ella. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios carmesí de su acompañante para luego volver a sus ojos e instintivamente la tomó de la cintura y la apoyó en el auto. Asami rodeó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Haruka y la atrajo hacia sí. La rubia sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia los labios que la esperaban entre abiertos, ansiosos por besarla.

A pocos centímetros de hacerlo, un brillo extraño que venía de un callejón frente a ellas captó su atención. Se alejó extrañada mirando hacia esa dirección.

-¿Pasa algo? –le dijo Asami preocupada

-No…- contestó –me pareció ver algo, quédate aquí. –Asami no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido pues Haruka ya estaba entrando por ese lugar.

Sus ojos se estaban intentando acostumbrar a la poca luz que había en ese lugar. Quería asegurarse que lo que había visto era sólo una jugada de su imaginación.

Pero no lo fue.

Sailor Pluto estaba de pie frente a ella.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Haruka se quedó de pie, totalmente helada, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Pluto, por otro lado, la miraba sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Solo la observaba. Haruka tragó saliva. Sabía que Pluto la había visto. ¿Se lo diría a Michiru? Se sentía juzgada bajo esos fríos ojos.

-Pluto… -intentó hablar –yo… no es… yo solo estaba-

-No estoy aquí para pedirte explicaciones, no es a mí a quien se las debes. Tenemos trabajo que hacer y no hay tiempo que perder –la interrumpió –es hora de irnos.

-Espera! De que habl- no tuvo de tiempo de terminar la frase cuando un humo morado las envolvió y las hizo desaparecer del lugar.

Segundos después aparecieron frente a las Puertas del Tiempo. Haruka abrió los ojos y miró alrededor rápidamente, como intentando reconocer el lugar. Vio a Pluto caminar sin decir una palabra y la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

-Espera. Basta de tanto misterio. Dime que es lo que pasa y que estoy haciendo aquí o me regresas inmediatamente. –la soltó y Pluto dio la vuelta.

-Estas en el Siglo XXX. Los demás detalles te los daré dentro.

-¿En el siglo XXX? ¿Dónde está Michiru?

-Michiru no va a acompañarnos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Sabe por lo menos que estoy aquí?

-Nadie sabe que estás aquí, Haruka. Hablemos dentro.

-¿Cómo que no sabe? ¿Te das cuenta lo preocupada que va a estar si ve que desaparecí así de la nada?

-De todas formas ibas a desaparecer toda la noche… -dijo más para sí.

-¿Qué?

-Tranquilízate. Cuando regreses ni siquiera sabrá que te fuiste.

-Bien… Aun no me dices que hago aquí.

-Entremos y lo sabrás. –Dijo siguiendo su camino. Esta vez Haruka la siguió sin decir nada más.

El camino se le hacía eterno. No tenía idea de que esperar o a donde estaban yendo exactamente, y sumándole a eso, el no saber que pasaba y porqué estaba ahí la desesperaban conforme pasaban los segundos. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar y exigirle a Pluto una explicación, llegaron a una puerta que la Sailor del Tiempo abrió, dejando ver una pequeña sala.

Al pasar Haruka se quedó maravillada con la decoración del lugar. El aire de magnificencia se notaba en cada rincón de la habitación. Unos pasos que se acercaban a ella la hicieron desviar la mirada. La Neo Reina se acercaba con paso firme y elegancia. Ya no era su cabeza de bombón la que caminaba en su dirección, era una mujer madura que resaltaba, a los ojos de Haruka, aún más su belleza.

Al salir del pequeño trance se arrodilló a modo de reverencia. Plutó hizo lo mismo.

-Basta, chicas, no necesitan hacer eso… -Ambas se pusieron de pie y la Reina, sin poder contenerse, abrazó a la recién llegada, Haruka sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta. "A pesar de todo, creo que sigue siendo mi bombón" pensó divertida. Poco después Serenity deshizo el abrazo y sonrió. -Uranus… es decir, Haruka, bienvenida al Siglo XXX.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Siglo XX**

Ya era su turno de entrar al escenario. El repertorio había sido escogido por ella y el director de la orquesta sinfónica nacional. Recuerda la conversación que tuvo con él al momento de elegir el repertorio. "¿Por qué tantas melodías tristes?" le preguntó. Ella solo contestó que eran sus favoritas por el nivel de interpretación que requerían. Sin embargo, desde ese momento ella misma se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué escogió esas canciones. Sabía que tenía que ver con su estado de ánimo antes, pero ahora las cosas con Haruka estaban mejor, aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Se escucharon los aplausos y sabía que tenía que salir a escena. Puso su mejor sonrisa y salió al escenario. Saludó al director dándole la mano y se puso en su lugar. Miró hacia el lugar donde debía estar sentada Haruka para sentir su compañía. Era el único lugar vacío en toda la sala.

Los acordes del Adagio para cuerdas en G menor de Albinoni empezaron a sonar en el órgano y sintiendo una punzada en el corazón empezó a tocar.

xxxxxxxx

 **Siglo XXX**

La habitación del consejo de guerra era relativamente grande. En el centro una mesa redonda con 10 sillas. Todas con el símbolo del planeta representante de cada sailor guerrera. La mesa, totalmente hecha de mármol blanco, tenía grabada una luna creciente en el centro. Todas las sailor estaban paradas detrás de su respectiva silla, dándole la bienvenida, excepto dos. Se sentó en el lugar correspondiente a Uranus y frunció el ceño. A pesar de que esa silla correspondía a "su lugar" no lo sentía así, por lo que se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla siguiente, la de Neptune, que no estaba allí. Todas se miraron entre si y esbozaron una sonrisa que pasó desapercibida por Haruka.

-No quiero dar vueltas, Haruka, sé que te preguntas que es lo que pasa para que te hayamos traído hasta aquí. – dijo Venus. Para Haruka escucharla así se le hacía extraño. Hacia menos de un par de meses la había escuchado por 45 minutos, sin parar, hablar sobre como los gatos serían capaces de gobernar el mundo si no hacían algo al respecto solo porque discutió con Artemis. Ahora una Sailor Venus, líder de las inner senshis, estaba frente a ella.

-Sí, y preferiría que lo digas directamente, mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, mejor –contestó.

-Estamos bajo ataque. El enemigo aparece y desaparece sin dejar rastro y no se parece a ninguno que hayamos enfrentado.

-Nuestro equipo de rastreo- interrumpió Mercury – no es capaz de ubicar donde está la base matriz del enemigo, es como si no existieran cuando desaparecen, y al aparecer son más fuertes que antes.

-¿serán de otra dimensión? –comentó Haruka.

-Es probable –continuó Venus –sin embargo sigue siendo una hipótesis. Las tropas están siempre preparadas para cualquier eventualidad.

-¿Tropas? ¿Tienen tropas?

-Si –contestó Jupiter – Mars, Venus, Uranus y yo lideramos las tropas de cada punto cardinal.

-¿El enemigo está aquí en este momento?

-Desaparecieron otra vez –esta vez fue el turno de Mars –pero puedo presentir que van a aparecer pronto y sé que será la batalla definitiva. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Entiendo, pero eso no explica que hago aquí. Aunque imagino que tiene algo que ver conmigo, ¿no? Se supone que mi "futuro yo" debería estar aquí. –todas se miraron por unos segundos antes de que la Reina contestara.

-Es cierto, tiene que ver contigo. –Serenity se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar –Nuestra Uranus sufrió un ataque en una de las fronteras antes de que el enemigo desapareciera. En este momento está en la sala de observación… en coma. No sabemos si despertará.

xxxxxxxx

Neptune miraba fijamente a Uranus. El bip del monitor de sus signos vitales era constante y pausado. En ese momento las sailors estaban reunidas con la recién llegada Haruka, explicándole todo. Sin embargo ella no podía verla aún. Tenía sentimientos mezclados dentro de ella. Por un lado estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a Haruka, mirándola, sonriéndole… pero por otro lado, no era "su" Haruka. La suya estaba en coma, postrada en una cama. La suya la había traicionado. La suya le había jurado amor eterno frente al altar. La suya la engañó con la Reina… la misma Reina que en este momento estaba hablando con Haruka, la misma Reina a la que ella misma juró lealtad.

Levantó ambas manos y se cubrió el rostro. ¿Cómo podría encararla? Esa Haruka no sabía nada y no debía saberlo. Un pequeño cambio en el pasado podría afectar gran parte del futuro, aunque en ese momento no se imaginaba uno peor que el que estaba viviendo.

Limpió sus lágrimas y volvió a mirar a Uranus. A pesar de todo, nunca se arrepentía un solo segundo de los momentos al lado de ella. A pesar de tanto dolor. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que dejarla atrás si quería seguir con su plan. Nadie podría detenerla, ni siquiera la misma Uranus.

"Adiós…" le susurró. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Xxxxxxxx

Haruka se quedó en quiera unos segundos, sin decir una palabra. Estaba asimilando la información y entendiendo lo que pasaba, luego paso ambas manos por sus cabellos en clara señal de preocupación. Nadie se animó a decir nada más hasta que su invitada hablara.

Neptune se había acercado a la puerta del consejo que se encontraba entreabierta y decidió observar escondida lo que estaba pasando. Pudo ver la espalda de Haruka sentada en su silla, lo cual la sorprendió un poco. "¿Le habrán dicho que se siente allí?" se preguntó. Por alguna razón a Uranus nunca le había gustado su propia silla, por lo que se había vuelto un hábito para ellas cambiar de lugares. Sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando vio a Haruka ponerse de pie.

-Entendemos lo difícil que puede ser esto para ti –dijo Venus poniéndose de pie también –pero realmente necesitamos tu ayuda, sino no te habríamos traído. –Al ver que Haruka no decía ni hacia nada se preocupó -¿tienes alguna pregunta?

Haruka entonces la miró. Se sentía perdida; por un lado estaba rodeada de personas que ya no conocía, y por otro, en algún lugar de ese inmenso palacio, estaba ella misma, muriendo. Solo quería salir de allí, o por lo menos, sentir que no estaba sola.

-Si –contestó –¿Dónde está Michiru?

Todas se miraron sin decir nada. Neptune había sido convocada pero no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar. Sabían que debía estar sufriendo por el accidente de Uranus y tener a Haruka del pasado aquí debía ser un poco duro, pero a pesar de eso creyeron que se presentaría.

-¿Dónde está? –Volvió a decir, un poco más fuerte - ¿por qué no vino? ¿Le pasó algo? ¡¿En dónde está?!

Neptune escuchó a Haruka hablar pero se paralizó, no sabía qué hacer, si acercarse y fingir que nada pasaba, si irse y esperar a calmarse para poder verla a la cara o simplemente correr a su brazos y llorar en su hombro.

-Cálmate –le dijo Pluto –Neptune está bien, se retrasó por otros asuntos urgentes. Por ahora déjame llevarte a tu habitación para que descanses un poco.

-No –contestó –no me muevo de aquí hasta que ella venga, asi tenga que pasar aquí la noche.

-No será necesario –una voz que conocía muy bien hizo que volteara –ya estoy aquí, Haruka.

Haruka la miró fijamente y Neptune también, hundiéndose en sus ojos. Por un momento amabas sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo. Michiru pudo ver ese fuego que sentía que su Uranus estaba perdiendo con el paso de los años, pudo ver a la Haruka de la que se enamoró otra vez. Haruka en cambio vio a una mujer adulta, con facciones un poco más duras por los años y las peleas, pero solamente la hacían más hermosa e interesante. Sin darse cuenta se quedaron así varios minutos, en un mundo donde solo existían ellas dos. Las demás se pusieron de pie y se fueron en silencio para darles espacio. La reina se quedó de pie en la puerta después de salir, mirando la escena frente a sus ojos. Haruka se había acercado a Michiru y acarició su rostro, pidiéndole perdón por estar en coma y no a su lado, mientras Neptune deshizo su transformación y abrazó a Haruka, llorando en su hombro. Serenity bajó la mirada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Caminaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones mientras Michiru le explicaba algunas cosas que creía conveniente que debía saber. Nadie excepto ellas y los dos comandantes de su ejército sabían lo que había pasado, por lo que tenía que empezar a comportarse como lo haría Uranus para que nadie sospechara nada.

Michiru se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada y se volteó a ver a Haruka.

-Y esta será tu habitación mientras estés aquí –dijo abriendo la puerta –aquí dentro vas a encontrar lo que necesitas.

-Espera –le dijo -¿esta es mi habitación? Digo, ¿la de uranus?

-No, no lo es…

-¿Ustedes duermen en habitaciones separadas?

-mnnnn no…

-¿Entonces porque me traes aquí? Deberíamos dormir juntas–Haruka se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, mirándola. Michiru la vio y sonrió.

-Haruka… ¿Acabas de llegar y estás pensando en eso? No sería correcto… nos acabamos de conocer… -contestó fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Qué? –respondió sin entender, hasta que cayó en cuenta, sonrojándose -¡Michiru! –se llevó una mano al rostro avergonzada mientras su compañera reía. Michiru había olvidado lo fácil que era sonrojar a Haruka y avergonzarla. Tuvo una sensación que hacía tiempo no sentía, era como conocer a Haruka nuevamente. –Si se supone que debo ser como Uranus –continuó –debería todo ser como si lo fuera.

-¿Estas segura que es por eso?

-¡Michiru!

-Si si, tienes razón. De todas formas toma –le tendió la llave de la habitación –esta será tu habitación para cuando quieras estar sola. Uranus por lo general se iba al cuartel de las tropas, pero creo que por ahora sería mejor que no tengas mucho contacto con ellos hasta que puedas manejarlo. Sé cuánto te gusta tu privacidad.

Haruka sonrió y tomo la llave –gracias… -dijo mientras levantaba un brazo para que su acompañante lo tome –entonces, ¿por dónde, sirena? –Michiru rió y tomo su brazo.

Caminaron hasta el otro extremo del pasillo y Michiru abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán para que Haruka entrara primero. Se quedó observando toda la habitación mientras Michiru cerraba la puerta. La habitacíon era tres veces más grande que la otra habitación a la que habían ido. Dentro había una sala de estar con una biblioteca, un pequeño estudio musical y el baño personal de ambas, donde había una enorme bañera.

Michiru veía como se movía Haruka por la habitación, como una niña pequeña descubriendo todo. Entonces recordó a Uranus, en coma, en una sala fría y completamente sola. ¿Sería buena idea tenerla aquí? Es lo que pasaba por su mente mientras la veía rebuscar entre la ropa de Uranus, algo para ponerse. La vio desvestirse y en su espalda no estaban las cicatrices que Uranus tenía. Esta no era su Haruka, esta le pertenecía a otra Michiru, que al parecer, por las ropas que estaba sacándose, debía estar dando un concierto en el cual Haruka no estaba.

Se dio media vuelta y entró al estudio, tomando su violín salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra y sin que Haruka la viera. Se dirigió a la torre cercana donde solía tocar cuando tenía ganas de sentir aire fresco para despejar sus pensamientos. Esa torre tenía la particularidad de tener una sección al aire libre en la punta donde podía verse todo Tokyo de cristal. Con esa vista recordó cuando fue la última vez que Haruka la acompañó a ese lugar y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Se puso en posición y el adagio de Albinoni empezó a sonar de su violín.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Al día siguiente Haruka despertó sola en la habitación. La noche anterior, después de vestirse con algo más cómodo para poder dormir, se percató que Michiru había desaparecido. Comprendió que debía ser tan difícil como lo es para ella la situación en la que se encontraban. La esperó despierta sentada en la cama, pero no apareció, por lo que en algún momento de la noche se quedó dormida.

Se puso de pie, se aseó y empezó a mirar entre la ropa que había que ponerse. No tenía idea de cuál era el protocolo y que se supone que debía usar para poder salir de ahí. Recordó entonces que siempre vio a todas transformadas y no en su forma civil, por lo que decidió buscar su pluma de transformación. Era lo más fácil y rápido.

Salió de la habitación e intentó recordar el camino de regreso a la sala del consejo de guerra. Tal vez allí alguien podría decirle donde estaba Michiru. Caminó unos cuantos metros cuando vio a alguien venir hacia ella. Al parecer por su uniforme debía ser alguien en cargado de dar servicios de limpieza o algo por el estilo al lugar, después de todo se encontraba en un palacio. La joven se paralizó un segundo al verla y se sonrojó, bajando la mirada y sonriendo tontamente. Haruka, transformada como Uranus, solo levantó la ceja en señal de extrañeza.

-Sai-Sailor Uranus… -dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia totalmente nerviosa –bu-buenos días…

-Eh… buenos días… -contestó intentando adivinar como se supone que debía comportarse. Se quedó de pie sin decir nada más y la joven levantó la mirada un poco extrañada.

-¿Está todo bien? – le preguntó extrañada.

-Si, si! –contestó presurosa. Debía irse ya si no quería que descubran lo que pasaba. –¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Mich- Sailor Neptune?

-Mnnnn… -la chica pensó por unos segundos –debe estar en el salón principal junto con las demás sailors. ¿Algo más en que le pueda ayudar? –Haruka sudó frio ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle donde quedaba el salón principal? Debía buscar la forma en hacer que esa jovencita la lleve allí sin levantar sospecha. La miró y sonrió de lado, coquetamente.

-Podrías ayudarme en muchas formas, creeme… -le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Por qué no me acompañas hasta allá? Asi no pierdo el placer de estar en tu compañía tan rápido… -La chica rió por lo bajo y se sonrojó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Al parecer su 'futuro yo' solía coquetear con esta chica, pues inmediatamente se puso muy cómoda al lado de ella, caminando en dirección a su destino.

La muchacha la dejó en la entrada y se despidió de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar pudo escuchar a lo lejos el sonido del violín. Supo entonces que Michiru no estaba ahí dentro y empezó a seguir el sonido casi hipnótico, como el que hacen las sirenas para capturar a sus presas.

Haruka logró llegar a la torre donde estaba Michiru. Sintió el aire fresco ahí arriba incluso antes de llegar a verla. Estaba vestida igual que ayer, con un vestido blanco y casual. La rubia se quedó de pie observando cada facción que podía ver de Michiru desde donde estaba. Los ojos cerrados, el ceño levemente fruncido en señal de concentración, sus dedos deslizándose sobre las cuerdas, su mano moviéndose con agilidad y destreza. "Algunas cosas no cambian a pesar de los años" pensó. Cuando terminó la pieza Haruka aplaudió, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Tan bien ejecutado como siempre –dijo acercándose a Michiru, que dejó caer sus brazos en una clara señal de cansancio. –Parece que no pudiste dormir anoche… -Michiru la miró unos segundos para luego girarse y mirar al horizonte.

-No pude regresar a la habitación… -contestó con sinceridad. Haruka pudo escuchar el dolor en su voz.

-Michiru… escucha –puso una mano en su hombro y la giró para que la encare –esto es tan difícil para ti como para mi… puedo imaginar el dolor que estas sintiendo, no sé cómo estaría yo si tu estuvieras… si Michiru estuviera en esa cama. Pero hay algo que no debes olvidar… -la tomó del mentón e hizo que la mire a los ojos -…jamás me iría de este mundo dejándote sola. No lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora.

Michiru la miró y la abrazó, cerrando los ojos. Esta sería la última vez que se mostraba débil ante Haruka, que también la abrazó, pegándola más contra su cuerpo. Esta Haruka era de la que se enamoró tantos años atrás… pero aunque antes estuviera segura de que sus palabras eran ciertas… ahora dudaba de su veracidad. ¿Cuántas veces la dejó sola para irse con otra? ¿Cuántas veces se arriesgó más de lo necesario sin importarle como se sentiría ella? No, esta no era su Haruka, pero era a la que amaba con todo el corazón, y debía dejarla ir para transformarla en lo que era Uranus ahora, si querían ganar la guerra. Después de todo, su deber como guerrera protectora de Tokio de Cristal estaba primero antes que cualquier cosa.

Michiru rompió el abrazo y le sonrió, percatándose por primera vez que estaba transformada.

-¿Por qué te transformaste?

-Ehhh… digamos que… no sabía que ponerme… -contestó levemente ruborizada. Michiru rió con ganas y Haruka sonrió. Le gustaba verla asi. –No deberías reírte –siguió, fingiendo molestarse y cruzándose de brazos –al final es tu culpa por no decirme como se supone que se visten aquí.

-Si, si, tienes toda la razón… como estabas vestida? –contestó divertida.

-En pijama… -Michiru volvió a reir y tomo el brazo de Haruka –vamos entonces, escogeré algo adecuado para ti. –La rubia sonrió y se dirigieron a su habitación.

La mañana pasó con tranquilidad. Haruka, Makoto, Rei y Minako estaban reunidas en la sala del consejo de guerra, explicando con detalle la situación en la que se encontraban en relación al enemigo. Además de qué tan importante es la presencia de Uranus al momento de la batalla.

-Entonces… -dijo con evidente orgullo en la voz –¿somos algo así como Aquiles y los mirmidones?

-Algo por el estilo –constestó Rei –Lo importante, Haruka, es que logremos que transmitas esa confianza a tu escuadrón. El problema es que no podrás ir al frente de batalla como normalmente sucede, y es ahí donde empezarán las preguntas, y es precisamente lo que queremos evitar.

-¿Por qué no podría? No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras todos van a pelear.

-Porque si te pasa algo, el futuro puede cambiar, y no sabemos qué cosas podrían pasar. Pluto ya nos advirtió sobre esto y tomamos el riesgo, pero no vamos a tentar al destino. –Dijo Venus.

-Creo ser lo suficientemente capaz para poder pelear sin morir, soy la más fuerte del grupo.

-Eras la más fuerte –contestó Makoto –Pero ahora no te comparas con ninguna de nosotras, por lo menos no en esta forma.

-Eso me gustaría verlo –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento, entonces –respondió Makoto poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

La sala de entrenamiento era un lugar bastante amplio, cerrado por todos lados, excepto de uno de los laterales, donde había un vidrio reforzado a modo de ventana, creado por Mercury para que no fuese destruido con los poderes. Esta sala podía recrear cualquier tipo de ambiente por la alta tecnología que manejaban, donde podían poner a prueba el máximo de sus habilidades.

Esta vez se decidió no poner ningún tipo de ambiente. Makoto ingresó y se transformó, por lo que Haruka hizo lo mismo. Jupíter sonrió.

-No puedo evitar recordar aquella vez en la que tuvimos una pequeña pelea de judo hace muchos años atrás. Cuando aún pensábamos que eras chico y no teníamos idea de quien eras.

-La recuerdo. El resultado será el mismo –contestó la rubia, confiada.

-Lo dudo –sonrió –intentare no lastimarte… mucho.

-¿Siempre hablas así antes de atacar?

El ataque vino por sorpresa. La velocidad con la que salió el golpe de júpiter la agarró desprevenida y apenas lo pudo esquivar. Durante los primeros segundos intentó, como podía, evadir cada uno de sus golpes. Eran mucho más rápidos que los que recordaba. Definitivamente esta no era la Jupiter que recordaba.

-¡Supreme Thunder Dragon! –la sorpresa y la rapidez con la que se lanzó el ataque apenas le dio tiempo para cubrirse, sin embargo cayó al suelo debido a la fuerza del golpe. Apenas y pudo recuperar el aliento cuando tenía a Jupiter encima intentando golpearla otra vez. Esquivó el golpe y se puso en pie. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido provenir del lugar donde estaba tirada hacia nos segundos. Jupiter había roto el piso solo con su puño.

La respiración de Uranus era cada vez más rápida, a pesar del dolor que sentía en las costillas debido al primer ataque. Invocó su espada y lanzó el ataque directamente hacia Jupiter, esperando que esta lo esquivara y pudiera contraatacar con otro ataque de energía. Sin embargo lo que vio la dejó sin palabras. Júpiter esperó el ataque directo del Space Sword y lo detuvo con una mano, deshaciendo el ataque.

-¿Cómo… cómo es posible? –habló más para sí. Otro golpe vino y esta vez dio directo en el rostro de Uranus, la cual la hizo retroceder. Un hilo rojo de sangre caía desde sus labios. Otro golpe en el estómago y cayó de rodillas, escupiendo sangre. Jupiter se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ese golpe fue por Ami – le susurró.

-¿Qué? –apenas pudo contestar cuando otro golpe en el rostro la dejó en el suelo.

-¡Suficiente! –se escuchó el grito de la Reina. Júpiter la miró y se arrodilló en señal de reverencia. –Júpiter, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo acercándose a Uranus, que estaba en el suelo tosiendo mientras escupía sangre.

-Solo entrenábamos… -contestó Jupiter un poco arrepentida.

-¿Entrenaban? –Se arrodilló al lado de Uranus e hizo que apoye su cabeza encima de sus piernas -¿Te parece entrenamiento esto? –tomó un pañuelo que tenía y empezó a secarle la sangre que salía de sus labios.

-Lo siento… me excedi. Lo lamento.

-Claro que te excediste, Jupiter. Ahora llévala a la enfermería.

-Si, mi Reina –Se levantó y cargó a Uranus entre sus brazos, seguida por la Reina.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pestañeando rápidamente para acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Un techo blanco fue lo primero que vio. Exploró un poco más con la mirada y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de enfermería. Jupiter y Ami hablaban al pie de su cama, asi que se esforzó para poder escuchar la conversación.

-No debiste…

-Lo sé, me deje llevar… lo siento.

-Mako, ya hemos hablado de esto antes…

-Si si, se que no pasó nada pero… no sé. Supongo que me desquité con ella porque no podría hacerle lo mismo a la nuestra.

-Pero no lo es.

-Lo sé, lo lamento.

-Debes pedírselo a ella, no a mí.

Una puerta abrirse interrumpió su conversación.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo está? –Jupiter bajó la cabeza.

-Está bien, no tiene que preocuparse, solo fueron unos golpes.

Serenity se acercó a Haruka, que había cerrado los ojos, y acarició sus cabellos.

-Haruka… lamento que tu primer día haya sido así. Recupérate pronto, por favor. –se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Michiru había escuchado sobre la pelea entre Júpiter y Uranus, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería. "No puede ser que al primer día ya se meta a una pelea…" cuando estaba a unos metros vio salir a la Reina, secándose una lágrima del rostro y tomando el camino contrario por el que ella venia, por lo cual no la había visto. Su corazón sintió una punzada, recordando todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. No podía odiarla, pero tampoco podía seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Frunciendo el ceño se dio la vuelta y se fue, no quería verla.

Haruka abrió los ojos cuando dejó de escuchar gente dentro. La habían dejado sola. Tenía dolor en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo para ella eso no era lo importante. ¿A que se referían ellas dos cuando hablaban asi? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho su "futuro yo" para que Jupiter reaccionara de esa manera? y la reina… Había algo extraño en ella. Eran muchas preguntas que no sabía cómo responder o donde encontrar las respuestas. Tenía la extraña sensación de que había algo más que nadie le había dicho. Poniéndose de pie con dificultad, salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia la puerta del Tiempo, si alguien podía contestarle, era Pluto.

 **Fin Capítulo 7**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejan review! muchas gracias, me ayudan a darme animos a seguir escribiendo, asi que no se olviden de dejarme alguno :) }¡Gracias!**

 **Capítulo 8**

Haruka caminó como pudo hasta la antesala del tiempo. Tenía una venda alrededor del torso cubierta por una bata y varios parches en el rostro, pero no le importaba. El dolor que sentía era menor a su frustración por no saber qué era lo que pasaba. Al llegar, la puerta de la sala estaba cerrada. Intentó abrirla pero no lo logró.

-¡Pluto! –gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta con el puño –¡Pluto ábreme! –golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta, moviendo la manija y empujandola con el hombro intentando forzarla.

-Silencio –se escuchó detrás de ella. –¿dónde crees que estás?

-Michiru… -dijo volteando a verla.

-Neptune –contestó tajante.

-¿Qué? –dijo sin entender.

-Soy Neptune. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero no estás más en el siglo XX. Fue mi error no haberte corregido desde el principio. A partir de este momento me llamarás Neptune. Transformada o no.

-Pero… espera –se puso frente a ella –¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino?

-Las cosas van a ser así a partir de ahora –Haruka frunció el ceño por la expresión inmutable de Neptune.

-Bien, pero si Pluto no está para contestar mis preguntas, entonces contéstalas tú, Neptune. –una sonrisa seguida de una risa burlona hizo que Haruka se molestara más y cerrara los puños.

-Haruka… -se acercó y acarició su rostro sin dejar de sonreír con burla –tú estas aquí para cumplir una misión y no para hacer preguntas.

-Pero Michiru –una cachetada en el rostro la detuvo.

-Neptune, dime Neptune, no lo voy a repetir otra vez…. –Haruka se quedó mirando hacia el suelo y ella dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y apretando los ojos fuerte para no llorar, cerrando los puños para intentar controlar el temblor de su cuerpo. –Andando… tenemos que empezar tu entrenamiento.

Neptune salió con paso firme sin mirar atrás. Haruka la siguió segundos después, sin decir una sola palabra.

Haruka caminaba detrás de Neptune, preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado para que cambiara de actitud tan radicalmente y reaccionara de esa manera tan violenta. Nunca había ocurrido nada similar en los años que estaban juntas, ni siquiera cuando, tal vez en algún momento, realmente merecía una cachetada. "Entonces porque…"se preguntó.

En toda su preocupación no se dio cuenta que Neptune la llevaba al otro lado del castillo, donde había una torre de vigilancia. Al llegar, Neptune volteó a verla.

-Sube –le dijo cortante. Haruka hizo caso y subió, siendo seguida detrás por Neptune. Lo que vio al estar arriba la sorprendió. Frente a ella pudo observar un largo bloque de aproximadamente 50 soldados, todos formados perfectamente. En su pecho la insignia de la reina y en el brazo el símbolo de Uranus rodeado de una corona de laurel. –Son tus soldados… en este momento están esperando a que llegues a pasar revista. Es la primera vez en todo este tiempo que no pasarás… -dijo esto último más para sí. Haruka volteó a verla y pudo apreciar su mirada perdida en dirección al horizonte, no parecía estar viendo la formación.

-Entonces iré –dijo firmemente. Neptune volteó a verla.

-No puedes, reconocerán enseguida que no eres tú.

-No tengo porqué quedarme. Solo tendría que caminar frente a ellos y observarlos… ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que suelo hacer?

-Bueno… -dijo Neptune pensativa –sueles tratarlos más como compañeros que como tus subordinados, pero supongo que eso podría funcionar.

-Entonces voy –se dio la vuelta, pero su acompañante la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera… será mejor que vaya contigo.

-¿Solías ir con Uranus? –Neptune se sonrojó al recordar que pasó antes o después de las pocas veces que la acompañaba y miró hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

-A veces…

-Bien –dijo sin percatarse del sonrojo –entonces vamos.

-Sólo haces lo que yo te diga. Después de eso nos reuniremos con los dos generales. Ellos podrán explicarte mejor la situación y después hablaremos de tu entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo.

Ambas caminaron hacia allá. En el camino Neptune le pidió que se transforme y así lo hizo. Poco antes de salir al lugar donde estaban los soldados, la Sailor del mar tomó su mano. Uranus la miró sorprendida por unos segundos pero luego sonrió. A pesar de que Neptune no le dijo nada, entendió que es muy probable que las veces en que su "otro yo" y ella salieron juntas a pasar revista a su tropa, salían así.

Caminaron mano en mano, mientras veían a los hombres pararse firmemente. Por lo general, Uranus solía parar y saludar a alguno o a hacerle alguna broma a otro, esto no pasó desapercibido por los demás.

-Eh! Comandante! –se escuchó decir a uno de los soldados. Uranus y Neptune se detuvieron mientras lo vieron acercarse –¿no recuerda que el duelo era hoy? –dijo sacando la espada que tenía envainada. Al parecer, Uranus había quedado en algún momento, tener un duelo con este soldado. Solía hacerlo de vez en cuando como una forma de mostrarles respeto y agradecimiento por su lealtad. Uno de los generales, que aún no le habían presentado a Haruka, intentó intervenir, pero Neptune lo detuvo.

-Oh… bueno, espero pueda disculparla hoy… como verá, me prometió dar una vuelta conmigo, y siempre está más con ustedes, ¿no me la prestarían por ahora? –dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa. EL soldado se sonrojó antes de contestar.

-cl-claro, mil perdones, señorita Neptune –Uranus sonrió.

-Tranquilo, tendremos ese duelo después… pero por ahora el deber llama –sonrió de lado e hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando a Neptune. Los soldados rieron entre dientes y ellas siguieron su camino. Antes de irse, Neptune hablo con los dos generales y les pidió reunirse con ellos en la sala de reuniones.

Para la Reina era complicado pasar esos días. En las últimas semanas Uranus estuvo a su lado, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Extrañaba a Endymion, su muerte la destrozó en lo más hondo. Sin embargo, la compañía de Uranus fue un poco de alivio en todo ese mar de dolor. Se recostó sobre la baranda del balcón de su habitación. Desde allí podría ver los grandes jardines internos del palacio. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y los cerró, intentando en vano, contenerlas.

Recordó la última vez que vio a Uranus. Ella le había pedido verla antes de partir y se encontraron en la pérgola de marmol que estaba en el jardín.

 _Flashback_

-Reina… -dijo Uranus acercándose por detrás de ella. Serenity volteó y la abrazó. Al separarse se sentaron en una de las bancas.

-No me digas Reina, me haces sentir vieja… ¿qué pasó con bombón?

-Jaja si... siempre va a ser mi bombón, Reina. –Serenity tomó una de las manos de Uranus.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó preocupada.

-Yo… -miró hacia el suelo –yo… no puedo seguir con esto… -Serenity la miró en silencio. –perdóname… yo amo a Michiru, lo sabes, la amo con todo el corazón… no puedo hacerle esto… -una lagrima cayó por la mejilla de Uranus. La reina la limpió y tomó su rostro.

-Lo sé, de la misma forma en la que yo amo a Edymion… perdóname tú a mí, no debería haber pasado nada de esto… pero el dolor… todo es culpa mía, y ahora también involucré a Michiru en esto, haciéndola sufrir…

-No es culpa suya, es mía. Todo, desde siempre, fue mi culpa.

-No digas eso…

-Lo fue… desde aquella vez hace mucho tiempo… todo esto empezó con una mentira del pasado. Serenity… -Uranus se puso de pie –siempre vas a tener mi lealtad, no solo porque eres mi Reina, sino porque también eres mi amiga. Tienes mi vida como Uranus, pero mi vida como Haruka, esa es de Michiru.

-Lo se Haruka, no tienes que decirlo. Lo se… te agradezco que me hayas acompañado a llevar el dolor. No sé qué habría sido de mí sin ti y sin las demás. –Se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios –te quiero, no pierdas el tiempo y ve con quien amas. –Uranus sonrió y tomó la mano de la reina, depositando un pequeño beso.

Una explosión lejana las sacó de su mundo y miraron alrededor. Uranus fue corriendo hacia ese lugar, por lo que no pudo percatarse que una figura detrás de unos arbustos vio el final de la conversación y corrió hacia la misma dirección.

Fin Flashback

La Reina se incorporó y se dirigió a las puertas del tiempo.

Uranus, Neptune y los dos generales ingresaron a la sala de reuniones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Michiru hizo una señal para que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, quedando frente a frente.

-Antes que nada, Uranus, quiero presentarte a los dos generales de tus tropas. Él es Takao y él es Takeshi. –Ambos se pusieron de pié y saludaron llevando una mano a la frente.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad –dijo Uranus –Takao, Takeshi, voy a contar con ustedes. –Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron.

-Uranus vino del siglo XX, como saben, tiene que mantenerse en secreto. Nadie excepto ustedes, la Reina y las demás Sailors, saben de esto. Si las tropas se enteran podría haber caos.

-No se preocupe, Señorita Neptune, entendemos la situación –dijo Takeshi- sin embargo, va a ser necesario que la comandante logre compartir un tiempo con el grupo, como solía hacer.

-Lo se, pero primero necesitamos entrenarla. ¿Ven esos parches en la cara? Sailor Jupiter le dio una paliza.

-Oh! –dijo sorprendido Takao –¿ves eso? Hubiera sido digno de ver… jajaja. La comandante moriría si supiera eso…

-lo tendremos que guardar para molestarla cuando despierte…

-Si! –ambos empezaron a reír

-Hey! –los detuvo Uranus –seré la del pasado pero sigo siendo su comandante, que quede claro.

-Si, comandante, discúlpenos –dijo Takao.

-No perdamos el tiempo –siguió Neptune –lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es un régimen de entrenamiento, no sabemos cuándo podrá atacar el enemigo y tenemos que estar preparados.

Serenity se acercó en busca de Pluto a la sala del tiempo. Ella apareció enseguida.

-Reina, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Pluto… ¿habremos hecho bien en traer a Uranus?

-¿Por qué la duda?

-No lo sé… la verdad es que… -suspiró y tapó su rostro con ambas manos –tengo miedo…

-¿De qué?

-De volver a… de volver a caer en lo mismo…

-¿Con Uranus?

-Si…

-No es la misma Uranus… lo sabe.

-Lo sé, es por eso que tengo miedo. No quiero arruinar nada… pero siento que la necesito.

-Reina… lo que usted necesita es tiempo para llorar la perdida… lo que siente por Uranus solo es cariño por el confort que le da, nada más.

-Pluto… -se acercó y la abrazó –extraño a Endymion… lo extraño demasiado… -Serenity empezó a llorar en su hombro mientras Pluto la abrazó con un solo brazo.

-Lo se, mi Reina, lo se… -dijo, dejando salir su propia tristeza. "Yo también lo extraño" pensó.

Fin capitulo 8


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

"Un mundo sin Haruka no vale la pena ser salvado". Michiru se levantó de golpe en medio de la noche. Desde que Uranus quedó en coma no había dejado de soñar una y otra vez con ese momento, donde ella pudo salvarla. No sabía si era por culpa o porque tenía ganas de rendirse, ya que su Haruka no estaba. Se sentó en la cama y miró al lado, donde debía estar ella. En su lugar solo estaba su almohada, fría como la muerte.

Finalmente la Haruka del pasado aceptó dormir en la habitación que le habían asignado después de lo que pasó con ella el día anterior. Por un lado eso le trajo alivio, pero por el otro, saber que estaba en la otra habitación le traía cierto tipo de nostalgia. Es verdad que no era "su" Haruka, pero era la Haruka de la que se había enamorado hacia tantos años atrás, que era imposible no pensar si es que realmente hizo lo correcto. Sin embargo, en el fondo lo sabía. Lo único que podía hacer era entrenarla lo mejor que pudiera y seguir su plan para enviarla de vuelta al siglo XX antes de que la desgracia cayera sobre todos. "Si me toca sufrir ahora, por lo menos quiero seguir siendo feliz en el pasado…" pensó.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón que tenía en la habitación. Era muy temprano como para salir a algún lado, pero amaba el viento frio en el alba. Dicen que la hora más oscura es esa, justo antes de que salga el sol. Así se sentía ella, en su hora más oscura, esperando que el sol salga y la ilumine nuevamente. Un sol que había dejado de darle calor solo a ella… agitó la cabeza un poco como queriendo espantar sus pensamientos. Cruzando sus brazos miró hacia el horizonte. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Si se concentraba un poco podía percibir el olor del mar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hacia horas que no podía dormir. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama se sentó, tirando las sabanas a un lado en señal de frustración y cansancio. Miró alrededor, era un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella. Desde que llegó no dejó de preguntarse como estaría Michiru, que estaría haciendo, si estaría preocupada buscándola. La conocía bien, siempre se mostraba calmada y con control… pero en el fondo era una tormenta que solo ella podía sosegar. Sabía también que cuando las cosas la abrumaban solía encerrarse en sí misma y no dejaba a nadie entrar. Y cuando eso pasaba era cuando sabía que más la necesitaba, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar en silencio a que notara que estaba ahí, esperándola.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, abrió las ventanas y salió al balcón, se apoyó en la baranda y cerró los ojos. Tocó su mejilla recordando el golpe que Neptune le dio el día anterior. Eso había dolido más que todos los golpes de Jupiter, porque lo sintió en el alma. Sin embargo, sentía que lo merecía. ¿Qué había hecho ella para estar en esa situación? Había dejado sola a Michiru en su recital para ver a otra persona, ¿Por qué? Si a quien ama es a ella, ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? Se merecía ese golpe. Solo quería regresar y decirle a su Michiru cuanto la amaba, cuando la necesitaba.

Escuchó un pequeño llanto, casi imperceptible. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia un lado. Vio a Michiru abrazándose a sí misma y secándose las lágrimas. Se sintió culpable aunque no sabía de qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que sus lágrimas no eran solo de preocupación por su "yo" futuro, tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más. Quería acompañarla pero no sabía cómo. Sus propias palabras, entonces, vinieron a su mente "no seas cruel, no te encierres en tu propio mundo, no me abandones…" sabía que en ese momento no había nada que pudiera hacer, más que esperar. Entró a su habitación para intentar dormir un poco, sospechaba que sería un día largo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Los entrenamientos en el campo eran más difíciles para Haruka de lo que pensó. Mercury había desarrollado un software que, mediante hologramas y artefactos, se podía revivir batallas antiguas y que pudieran ser usadas como entrenamientos, además de estudiar estrategias y errores. El que había escogido Neptune para Haruka fue la batalla final con Mistress 9. La misión en esta simulación era poder clavar su espada en el pecho del enemigo mientras esquivaba los ataques lanzados en su contra. Neptune observaba desde la sala de control, junto con Mercury, quien manejaba el programa.

Uranus intentaba esquivar y protegerse de los ataques, pero cada vez que estaba cerca siempre terminaba impactándola algún ataque desde una dirección desconocía que terminaba haciéndola retroceder. Su traje estaba roto y ella tenia sangre por todos lados, cojeando de un lado pero aún así no se rendía.

-Neptune –dijo Mercury- es suficiente. Si sigue así no va a aguantar.

-No podemos detenerlo ahora –contestó fríamente.

-Basta, Michiru, por favor. No te haces bien a ti ni a ella. Detén esto –Neptune la miró por unos segundos. Sabía que Mercury tenía razón, haberla sometido a una prueba difícil el primer día no tenía excusa, sin embargo, la falta de tiempo que presentía tener la hacía tomar ese tipo de decisiones, si esta Uranus no estaba preparada para lo que se venía, no iba a tener posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-No, no lo detengas… voy a entrar –Neptune salió abrió la puerta auxiliar que dirigía directamente al campo donde se encontraba Uranus peleando. Se paró a su lado y sin decir ni una palabra se pusieron espalda con espalda. Neptune a la izquierda y Uranus a la derecha. Juntas empezaron a esquivar los ataques y atacar a Daemos que aparecían en el camino, mientras avanzaban hasta Mistress 9. Una bloqueba y la otra avanzaba, una defendía y la otra avanzaba, sincronizando sus movimientoe perfectamente, hasta que Uranus, después de esquivar el último ataque, saltó y clavó en el pecho su Space Sword, ganando la batalla y dando fin a la simulación.

Uranus se dejó caer al suelo del cansancio. Solo estaba en ese lugar 3 días y había recibido más golpes del que recibió en alguna batalla. Miró hacia Neptune y le sonrió.

-No me mires así, siempre hemos hecho un buen equipo tu y yo.

-La idea era que lo derrotes sola.

-Y aun así viniste a ayudarme.

-No quería que terminaras muriendo. A la próxima lo acabarás sola.

-Digas lo que digas –sonrió más ampliamente –me alegra que hayas venido.

-No lo volveré a hacer, era para darte una lección de cómo se deben hacer las cosas… -le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Uranus la tomó.

-No te hagas la dura, Neptune, sé que te morías por pelear a mi lado –respondió divertida con un poco de arrogancia mientras intentaba caminar.

-¿De verdad crees eso? Parece que no me conoces… -sus intentos para parecer que no le importaba como esté y que era una persona fría no parecían convencer a Uranus.

-Precisamente porque te conozco, lo digo. –Uranus hizo un gesto de dolor y Neptune la sostuvo mientras caminaban a la enfermería.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka sentía que su estancia en el futuro se turnaba siempre entre algún lugar y la enfermería. Nunca dejaba de estar ahí, sin embargo la habilidad curativa de su transformación hacia que el proceso de recuperación sea 100 veces más rápido que para una persona normal, por lo que en un par de horas estaría como si nada. Ami, quien había entrado al lugar minutos antes, había puesto unos electrodos en su cuerpo para monitorear sus funciones vitales y su proceso de recuperación.

-Creo que esta debería ser mi habitación por el tiempo que paso en este lugar… es una lástima que solo nos encontremos aquí, Ami-chan. –Ami se sonrojó, nadie, excepto Makoto, la llamaba así desde que despertaron en el siglo XXX. Neptune frunció un poco el ceño. A veces olvidaba lo coqueta que suele ser Haruka sin mucho esfuerzo

-Bue-bueno, Uranus, la idea es que pases menos tiempo aquí. Tienes que ser un poco más cuidadosa. –respondió Ami.

-Lo soy, pero es desesperante sentirte la más débil del grupo… -comentó Uranus.

-Dímelo a mí –susurró Ami sin ser escuchada.

-No eres débil –respondió Neptune –pero no tienes el tiempo ni experiencia que tenemos nosotras.

-Esto de las simulaciones no es lo mío, Neptune, yo quiero algo real, enfrentarme cara a cara con lo que sea y no con hologramas que al final ni existen… -miró a Ami –sin ofender.

-No puedes ir a la batalla por dos motivos: el primero es porque el enemigo aparece y desaparece, no hay nada que nos permita seguirlo… y el segundo es porque no estas preparada –dijo Neptune cruzando los brazos.

-Si nunca salgo no estaré preparada. Confío más en mi instinto… ¿Qué es lo que suelen hacer una vez que hay un primer ataque?

-Primero rastramos el lugar, vemos que es lo que hay cerca, quienes están para repeler el ataque en el punto más cercano, trazamos un mapa de coordenadas… -contestó Ami – hay reconocimiento visual también, si es que el ataque se concentró en una zona despoblada.

-¿Cómo saben si hay o no en un ataque en zonas despobladas?

-Sensores… se activan apenas hay algún tipo de energía extraña. –dijo Neptune.

-¿y aun así no han podido descifrar nada? –cuestionaba Uranus.

-No… -seguia respondiendo una avergonzada Ami –tal vez no es la tecnología suficiente.

-No creo que se necesite tecnología… ¿tu espejo, Neptune?

-No veo nada… solo sombras extrañas… -mintió. Nunca dijo que en su espejo podía distinguir una silueta que le parecía familiar, al lado de sombras que lo mantenían inmóvil.

-Mnnn… ¿y no mandan patrullas a investigar las zonas?

-Siempre hay patrullas investigando, no encuentran nada relevante. –contestó Neptune.

-Y si –no pudo terminar la frase porque una sirena empezó a sonar por todo el castillo. Neptune y Ami se miraron mientras Uranus observaba extrañada –¿Qué sucede?

-Me voy adelantando –Dijo Ami y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Quédate aquí –ordenó Neptune y se giró para salir, sin embargo Uranus tomó su mano impidiendo que se mueva.

-No, dime que sucede.

-Hubo un ataque, el enemigo volvió a aparecer. Quédate aquí, es uno de los lugares más seguros. –Uranus se puso de pie sin soltarla.

-Yo voy contigo –dijo firmemente.

-No, estas herida -respondió Neptune.

-No voy a dejarte ir sola.

-Puedo defenderme

-Lo sé, pero sabes bien que trabajamos mejor en equipo. Además –dijo soltándola –¿qué mejor entrenamiento que este? –Neptune la miró y antes de responderle su comunicador sonó.

-Aquí Neptune –contestó

-…Neptune –se escuchó del intercomunicador- al parecer fueron ataques simultáneos, pero necesitamos una confirmación visual en una zona boscosa, al oeste.

-Entendido, voy para allá -finalizó la conversación –¿estas lista para tu primera misión de reconocimiento, Uranus?

-Siempre, Neptune –contestó. Neptune esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y salió del lugar, seguida por su compañera muy de cerca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apenas sonó la alarma cerró la puerta del tiempo y corrió hacia la Reina. Al llegar a la sala del trono, que es el lugar más seguro de todo el castillo y donde siempre llevan a la Reina ante cualquier ataque, se encontró con Mercury en la puerta, donde le explicó brevemente la situación, Pluto asintió, abrió la puerta y entro a la sala, donde Mars acompañaba a una asustada Reina.

-Pluto! –la Reina se acercó a ella y Mars salio del lugar una vez que la vio, le hizo una seña y se fue a ocupar su lugar en el frente del palacio. –¿Small Lady está bien?

-Sí, Reina, sigue sin haber ataques en esa ciudad y Saturn está con ella, no se preocupe.

-Bien… -dijo un poco más aliviada –en situaciones así me pone muy nerviosa que esté lejos.

-Sabe cuidarse bien y ya es una señorita, confíe en ella.

-¿Dónde fue el ataque esta vez? –preguntó Serenity

-Fueron simultáneos… -contestó consternada Pluto.

-¿Fueron varios? ¿Hay heridos?

-No, Reina, todos fueron en zonas inhabitadas al parecer. Ya fueron a investigar.

-Entiendo… y… ¿Uranus? –no pudo evitar preguntar con cierta duda –ella aún no sabe del proceso ni está preparada para luchar…

-Ella… Uranus fue a la zona oeste junto con Neptune, fueron a hacer reconocimiento visual. –respondió Pluto con un poco de duda.

-¿Con Neptune? ¿No es peligroso para ella aún?

-Reina…- apoyó una mano en su hombro -sabe bien que no hay lugar más seguro para Uranus en todo el mundo que al lado de Neptune. –La reina se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su trono, apoyo sus codos en sus piernas tapándose la cara intentando que las lágrimas no salieran.

-Lo se… -susurró.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron al lugar rápido gracias a los portales de teletransportación que había inventado Mercury y que estaban localizados en puntos estratégicos.

-Haz todo lo que yo haga, y si te digo algo lo haces sin preguntar el porqué, en este momento estoy a cargo yo, ¿entendido? –dijo seria y en voz baja, mirando hacia todos lados. Sabía que no era lugar para bromas ni quejas.

-Entendido, dime que hacer

-Solo ve detrás de mí, vigila a tu alrededor siempre, no confíes ni en tu sombra.

-De acuerdo… -caminaron hacia los bosques en silencio, observando para todas las direcciones, cuando una sombra se lanzó sobre uranus, tirándola al suelo y ahorcándola.

-¡Uranus! –otra sombra salió de la nada e intentó hacer lo mismo con Neptune, pero esta fue más rápida y la esquivo. –¡Submarine Reflection! –ambas sombras se deshicieron con el ataque de Neptune. Uranus empezó a toser luego de que pudiera recuperar el aire. –Uranus, ¿estás bien? –Uranus se incorporó un poco y logró ver, justo a tiempo, que otra sombra estaba apunto de atacar a neptune, por lo que la abrazó llevándola al piso con ella, lo que hizo que la sombra se desviara. Se incorporó como pudo e invocó su talismán.

-¡Space Sword Blaster! –la sombra se deshizo con el ataque. Neptune se incorporó y se pegó a su espalda.

-Parece que no has perdido la habilidad de desenvainar rápido, Uranus. –Sonrió coqueta

-Tú conoces bien mis habilidades, Neptune.

-Muéstramelas entonces.

-Cuando salgamos de esta.

La primera sombra atacó a Uranus y una segunda a Neptune. En poco tiempo estaban rodeadas de varias sombras enemigas, sin embargo no eran rivales suficientes para ambas y lograban deshacerse de estas sin problemas. Al poco tiempo Neptune se dio cuenta que no necesitaba pensar en proteger a Uranus, pues se desenvolvía muy bien, mejor que en la simulación. Tenía razón cuando dijo que ella era mejor al enfrentarse cara a cara. Sonrió.

-Tenemos que separarnos un poco, si hay mas tenemos que hacer que se desconcentren en dos puntos diferentes –logró decirle.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo mientras cortaba una sombra con su espada –no te alejes mucho.

-Nunca –contestó. Se alejó un poco y las sombras empezaron a dividirse. En poco tiempo dejaron de aparecer. Neptune le hizo una seña para que se agache contra un árbol y así lo hizo, Neptune se acercó y se agachó también junto a ella.

-¿Crees que haya algún nido cerca de esas cosas?

-Es lo que tenemos que averiguar… -observó su espejo e intentó ver si le mostraba algo, pero no vio nada. –No hay nada aquí… tendremos que subir a alguno de los árboles.

-Con esta oscuridad va a ser difícil ver algo.

-Por lo general estas sombras atacan así, en grupos, y no son pensantes, parecen más marionetas que otra cosa.

-Lo noté… ¿entonces no es muy probable que haya más?

-Asi es, no creo que haya más, pero tenemos que ver.

-Bien –dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia arriba. – creo que este es el más grande, subamos aquí. –Neptune solo asintió y ambas subieron a la rama más alta del árbol e intentaron observar el lugar. En la rama había espacio suficiente para las dos.

-Ves algo fuera de lo normal?

-No, nada raro.

-Entonces… -dijo Uranus –¿nos vamos a quedar aquí mirando a ver si algo raro pasa?

-Exacto… es una misión de reconocimiento visual, ¿Qué esperabas? –rió un poco

-Bueno… si no nos queda otra –se sentó en la rama y le hizo una señal a Neptune para que hiciera lo mismo. Esta accedió y se sentó a su lado –por lo menos hay que ponerse comodas.

-Pero alerta, siempre.

-Si, si… -contestó un poco desganada. Miró hacia el cielo e intentó reconocer constelaciones y estrellas. –el cielo está un poco diferente a como lo recuerdo… -Neptune miró a la misma dirección.

-Sí, han pasado mil años, muchas cosas cambian.

-¿Qué hora crees que sea?

-Por la posición de las estrellas… debe ser recién pasada la media noche.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, nos queda una larga espera.

-Entonces… si mis cálculos no me fallan… -Neptune volteó a verla, no entendiendo bien lo que decía. Uranus sonrió y la miró a los ojos. –Feliz cumpleaños, Michiru.

Neptune la miró sorprendida y sonrió. No pudo evitar hundir su cabeza en el cuello de su compañera y abrazarla. Uranus también la abrazó, sin sentir que un par de lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de la Sailor del mar.

-Gracias, Haruka –susurró. Se quedaron así un buen rato, en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía que ambas necesitaban.

Fin capítulo 9


End file.
